Only of You
by XIAmUnicornX
Summary: "Alpha. A small word with such a great meaning. In most people cases it's just that, a word but in mine, it's a life style. That's me, Santana Lopez, Alpha of a small pack of werewolves in Lima, Ohio" *Heavy side of Faberry.*
1. Chapter 1

Alpha. A small word with such a great meaning. In most people cases it's just that, a word but in mine, it's a life style. That's me, Santana Lopez, Alpha of a small pack of werewolves in Lima, Ohio. I experienced my first change on my 16th birthday as all cub born or full blooded wolves do.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I was scared yet excited at the same time. You know that feeling you get when waiting on line for a roller coaster? Well just imagine that but ten fold. The first time a shift occurs it's extremely painful. Envision having every bone in your body broken at once. That's literally what a human transitioning into a wolf has to endure. It's really pure agony. After bypassing the initial change, you can turn as you please pain free. That's where my excited feeling came in.

My adoptive brother Puck and myself where the youngest in our pack at the time of my change. Puck is a mere month younger than me. He like me is a cub born wolf with both of his parents being full blooded wolves as well as my own. My parents and his were lifelong best friends and pack mates. Pucks father was second in command to my father, the then Alpha. One faithful day a herd of rogue wolfs ambushed the hunting grounds and Pucks father lost his life protecting the pack. Months later his mother passed from the heartbreak of losing her mate. My parents took him in a raised him as their own.

My best friend Quinn Fabray and her twin brother Sam had their change a month prior to my own. I was not allowed to been there for the actual transition because of tradition but I was there for their first hunt and it was incredible. They appeared so relieved and free as they chased small creators through the woods and howled at the moon. I couldn't wait to experience that for myself.

In our pack it's tradition for a mother wolf to be there for her daughter as is for a father wolf to be there for his son during the process of becoming a wolf to make sure the newly turned wolf was safe. After the first shape shift the newly born wolf is considered amongst the pack as a pup or cub. Sound cute doesn't it? Well it's not, a pup is the most dangerous preternatural there are around for the simple reason their urges are running wild. Everything become most heightened, clearer for them and that takes some getting used to, also their hormones are going crazy. One second a pup can be really relaxed and the next they can be trying to rip out your throat. It is the elder wolf's job to make sure the pup stays in line and doesn't lose control.

With the sun ready to set and the moon waiting to show its face, my mother and I entered my father's woods. At the current time with my father Alpha which meant the woods were his and his alone and our clan was the only allowed to hunt in the territory.

I remember when the pain first started, once the moon was the only light you could see, my mother rushed to my side and helped me out of my cloths so they wouldn't rip. God, the pain was excruciating. It's almost felt like I was on fire but worse. With tears in my eyes and my spin breaking ever so slowly, I kneeled over and let out the most animalist scream my body would allow. The entire process took about a half hour I'm told but to me, it felt like a lifetime.

My mother's face as she first witnessed my wolf will forever be imbedded into my memory. Her eyes were wide, jaw dropped, and she just blinked then proceeded to kneel down and bow her head to me. To say I was stunned by her actions would be a understatement. A wolf bows to no one but their Alpha. It's hadn't hit me yet, I don't know if it was because my impulses were kicking in and I wanted to case a rabbit that was about a hundred feet away from myself. I could hear that rabbit's heartbeat, I could smell that rabbit's blood and I wanted it.

I was so blinded with desire that I didn't understand what was happening, all I knew was I wanted to hunt and my mother was bowing to me so I stayed put and waited for an explanation. Seeing my confusing and need my mother go to her feet and continued to pull out a pocket mirror, finally I understood what got into her. Staring back at me were the most golden eyes and the blackest fur I have ever seen on a wolf.

Now both of those traits are very rare. No one in our pack has either of these features,. A golden eyed wolf is known for being extremely cunning and intelligent, with the most advanced skills and the fastest of instincts. This kind of wolf comes once every couple hundred years or so but a black wolf is almost unheard of seeing as though it hasn't even been seen in thousands of years. A pure black wolf is the strongest of any species there are right beside the pure white wolf. It has the strength of more the ten wolves combined, and there I was black as night.

I couldn't believe it, every instinct was telling me to run wild but I stayed put and controlled myself and my thoughts. Here I thought Quinn's wolf was pretty badass for being dark gray with hazel eyes or even Sam's for being gray with brown eyes. No, I had them beat; I had them all beat including my father, the Alpha. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I was now Alpha. There is only one type of wolf that can measure up to my own and that would be a pure white wolf with blue eyes. Like my own wolf it hasn't been seen in almost forever so no one out ranked me. Not a wolf in the world could beat me.

Normally after initial change passes the Alpha would mark the pup as a member of his or her pack but under the circumstances that would prove to be unneeded, as I was now leader and I had to either fight my own father to the death or he could surrender and bow down to me. That thought worried me most, not because I was afraid of losing, there was no way I would lose but because I didn't want to be the end of my own blood.

In order to inform the other members of my pack they were needed to the hunting ground, my mother called to them, and I don't mean called them on a cell phone, she spoke to them telepathically. Wolves are bonded to their pack in such ways as; yes we can read each other's thoughts and also use them to get in contact with one another. We can also sense when one of our own is in trouble or in need all together.

Wolves began to appear left and right. Quinn, Sam, their parents Russell and Judt with their niece Harmony were the first to arrive. Soon after my father, along with Puck, Holly Holiday and Will Schuester, her mate. After Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang Artie Abrams, the three remaining members of our small pack show, we're complete and it was now time to inform every one of the change in hierarchy. As I emerged from the brush not a sound was made. I guess they all were too shocked because even with my heightened senses I could hear nothing but breathing and heartbeats going wild.

When the basic awe started to subside and inner instincts came about, one by one each human began to transform into their wolf form, besides Puck whom was still unturned. Each wolf bowed, all expect my father. He stood in front of me in what looked like a mix between being proud and enraged. I could tell he was at battle with himself, his instincts were telling him to fight for his leadership as were mine.

After my father shifted I was starting to almost go into frenzy with my conflicting urges. In my father wolf state he's even intimidating then in human form which was pretty scary as well. I will forever be grateful that my father bowed his snout to me that day.

That my friends is the day my badass became a badass Alpha werewolf and also the day I marked Quinn as my second and heir to the pack if needed. Quinn is the third strongest in our pack, that's right she also out did her parents. My father of course came in second but he could not serve as a second because he has already been a leader.

After Pucks change I was more than relieved to find that his wolf was not above Quinn's so there was no way he could challenge her for Heir right, which I knew he would have done. His wolf is a light brown with a black strip going down his back and had brown eyes also. He was pretty upset he didn't have a chance against Quinn, I think he felt that since he's my brother he should be my second but it doesn't work like that, thank god.

Once Puck changed his whole personality did with it. He saved his head to what he likes to call "The Hawk"; he goes around trying to mark every female that walks passed him. I can't even tell you how many times I've had to bail him out of something. He can be a real pain in the ass from time to time but I know that if I needed him, he'd die for me, and I for him also.

Sam's not much better then Puck, I think he may have even showed him the ropes in the first place. He also is the ladies' man but keeps himself in check more than my brother does. He doesn't so much look for trouble as he says, trouble finds him. I once had to stop him from almost killing some guy for looking at me wrong. He's very loyal and has a good heart but just not someone I'd entrust to lead.

Kurt even though he was not cub born would have been my second choice to be heir. He's very trustworthy and responsible. He can also be sneaky when need be but that's a good trait in my book so I made him my third. His wolf my not be the strongest but I know he can take care of himself. Kurt was bitten born, which means a rogue wolf turned him for the hell of it. That is why his wolf resembles that of a weaker breed, being brown with brown eyes. With training his wolf grows stronger every day.

Mike and Artie were also bitten born but for a while they were feral wolves, which means they were out of control and forgot their human self. They both stuck together which is odd for a feral but not unheard of. My father found them a year or so back on our ground and instead of putting them down, he helped them find them again. Their wolves weren't high ranked either with Mike being dark brown with black eyes and Artie being reddish with brown eyes. I could trust them both with my life and I do.

All in all Quinn is the perfect wolf to for the job, she very smart, acute, and dependable. I know she'd do anything for me. She and I have always been close and we've always had a bond between us for whatever reason that is. The kind of bond where if I needed bailing out she was their without any questions and I did the same for her. It's almost fate.

Now today's the first day back to school after summer break, it's also more than half of my packs first time in a crowd as wolves. I, Quinn, and Kurt are on high alert. We need to keep everyone in order and calm today. Seeing as though we are mostly pups so our urges are messing with our heads. This is a dangerous situation with four pups roaming around, yes I included myself because I've lost control once or twice before. We cannot risk being exposed, the results of that would be horrible. It's either kill or be killed and that something I never want to happen.

With Quinn and Kurt on sides or me and Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, and Harmony trailing behind, we make our way to the first class of our junior year. As we walk through the hall of McKinley, we attract attention. Some look at us out of fear thinking we're in a gang or something, I can smell their fear. Other just tries to avoid us as much as possible.

It's a plus having two of our own working at our school, both Will and Holly work as teachers here and they were able to put all of us in the same classes together. It was hard but it had to be. We cannot risk to be separated at a time like time, so I put the order in, Will and Holly took are of the rest. With everything that happened over the summer, me becoming Alpha, Quinn second, and Kurt third, for us to take orders it's not going to be easy. Every instinct is going to tell me to rule and them to follow my wants and needs. Great, we're already late because Puck and Sam felt chasing girls was the correct thing to do. Entering our class five late, we received one of the dirtiest looks I've ever seen and that's coming from me, the best friend of Quinn Fabray.

"Would you like to explain to me why all of you are late?" I Swear I heard someone behind me growl at this guy but I'm not sure which one of my clan it was but my moneys on Quinn.

"Nope, not really." Speaking of the devil. She replied with a similar glare as Miss Carlson, wait that's a female? I double check the bored. Yeah it's a lady. I swear I've never seen so much facial hair on a woman before and that nasty mile was not helping her at all.

With Satisfied smirks on our faces, we make our way to the back of the class so we wouldn't be bothers so much. Just as we were about to take our seat I notice Quinn stopped moving. Something doesn't seem right, something's really wrong here. Trying to break into her thoughts was proving useless; she must have blocked me out. I hate when she does that. Only she and Kurt can and it's annoying as hell when they do.

I don't think Quinn's even there anymore. I'm starting to get scared now because she was passing over traits and her wolf eyes are showing. She's not losing control thought, if she was she would have changed all together, she just seems paralyzed. What's going on? With all my attention on Quinn I didn't even notice the rest of the class is watching us.

"Is there a problem girls because I would love to start my first lesson if you don't mind?" I really hate this teacher and she's pushing my urges right now a little too much. I turn my attention back to Quinn to distract from my desire is disembody our new teacher.

"Q snap out of it now, everyone's watching!" I whispered harshly to her. I try to grab her hand thinking maybe my touch will bring her back.

Then next thing I know Quinn's pushing passed me and making her way back to the front of the classroom and proceeds to walk out leaving everyone in the class dumb founded. I shot the teacher my signature glare.

"Lady Issues, it's not really something you'd understand I'm sure." I say in almost a warning tone so she wouldn't push the issue. I really don't need to go all wolf on her right now.

"K, watch the pack and keep them in line, I trust you." I project to Kurt, and she looks at me pointedly and nods. With that I'm out the door on to find Quinn.

"Second! Stop now that's an order!" That got her; she stopped and turned to me. Her eyes are all wolf but I can tell she's back though.

"San, my mate is here, I could sense it, I can even smell them. It's the sweetest smell I have ever encountered." Now everything makes sense.

"I have to see who it is, can I please go Alpha, I need to meet them, just please?" I sigh and gave a slight nod.

We're on our way again and I can feel Quinn excitement, her need. She wants somebody so much and doesn't even know who this person is. That's the funny thing about mates; the bond is always there, even before you meet them. It's almost creepy. I could never say no to Quinn in the first place, she means the world to me and I want what she wants. Also you never want to get between a wolf and their mate. It's dangerous; a mate will kill for their love, die for their love, and only lives for their love.

"Q if he's in class you can't just barge in, declare you undying love, and imprint on him. I can tell by the fact I don't smell any wolves besides pack that this is a human we are talking about here, just keep in control please, got it?" I warned

"I promise to behave, just one thing. Please stop calling my mate a he; I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it in the least." Wow this is new did not see that coming.

"It's a girl? Really? Your mates a female? Like with a vagina and all?" She sighs and nods.

I could already hear Berry's annoying voice going on about something I'm sure Will doesn't care about. When we reach the choir room we stop and yep I was correct, I can feel Will does not care and is even a bit annoyed. Why is Quinn stopping here? Aren't we supposed to be on a mission to find her lady? Wait. Oh god no! Please say it isn't so. Please say there's someone else in that room. Quinn busts through the door. Crap! At least Quinn's eyes are back to normal.

"Rachel Berry! It's Rachel Berry? San its Rachel Berry." Quinn screeched.

Well at least that got man hands to shut her trap for once. Oh no wait.

"Well Hello Quinn, it's nice to see you and Satan, I mean Santana it's nice to see you as well. I trust that you're both here to speak with Mr. Shue about rejoining glee club this year. Of course you are, it wouldn't be the same without you're lovely backup vocals." Oh hell no. Wait did she just call me Satan?

"Okay listen here midget..." I'm cut off by Quinn growling at me. At me! Can you believe it?

"Don't speak to her like that!" Wide eyed I nod and try to control in instincts.

What else can I do with the damn hobbit in the room? Berry seems taken back by Quinn's actions but recovers quickly.

"Why thank you Quinn but your services are not in need here, I can most certainly take anything Santana has to throw at me. I really should be off now, I'm sure Finn is waiting for me, Mr. Shue we will finish discussing my future solos another time, good day ladies" and with that she's gone. Who talks like that really? What year is she from?

"Will leave us." Yes I just kicked him out of his own classroom; I need him gone to speak to my second alone.

I could have sworn Quinn was going to lose it when Finn's was mentioned. I need the room to calm her down, I can feel her wolf wanting to break free and most likely break Finn next. None of this makes sense, all jokes aside. Rachel, Quinn's mate? No they hate each other; they even spent the last two years fighting over that over grown man child Finn Hudson. I swear I feel bad for Kurt every time he has to go and have him there. Now with Will and Berry gone I can get this straightened out and my heir relaxed. Maybe she got it wrong, maybe Finn is her mate and she went to Rachel because she had Finns scent on her? Maybe? Hopefully? Please?

"Q, I get that you're on the verge of frenzy right now but next time you growl at me I will destroy. You're lucky I can control myself or else I would have already ended you right then and there!" I snarled at her

"Now come here!" I demanded

For wolves touching is normal, it's comfort. The touch of an Alpha is like home to wolves, its safety. To people in the outside world it may seem sexual but it's not. Quinn walks into my arms and I hold her closely getting as much out of her as she is me. I can feel the calming effect taking over both of us but I don't want to let go yet and neither does she.

"I'm so sorry S, I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't take how you spoke to her. I could feel you hurt her feelings. I felt it. She seems so strong on her high horse but she's not, she's hurt and vulnerable. I had to protect her. God why did it have to be her? Out of everyone, my mate had to be Rachel Berry?" I'm not sure she took a breath anywhere during that.

Great berry is starting to rub off on her already! I pushed Quinn a bit so I could see her face and cup her face with one hand while the other still around her.

"Q, I didn't think so at first but she is definitely your mate, just from the way you can feel what she's feels proves that. You've never had feelings for her before the change?" I asked.

"No! Well I don't know because Finn was always in the way blocking my view, ugh! I hate him S. I swear if he touches her I'll kill him!" Wow scary Quinn.

"Calm down, we'll get your hobbit…" she hissed.

"Girl, I mean girl. We'll get her for you Q." I corrected myself before she got even more agitated and pulled her closer to myself again. If some were to walk by this might look odd but I don't care, I need to keep my second together. She nuzzled into my neck.

"How can you be sure, we don't even know if she likes girls? She is with a guy right now and all I've ever seen her date are Finn and Puck." She said through gritted teeth.

"Because, that's the interesting thing about a mate bond, even before the imprinting is done they still feel connected. Human or not, they feel so something. Remember when Holly turned Will? He said felt drawn to her and could even somewhat sense her feelings. Not like his wolf can of course but enough for him to confront her about it. Hell I bet Berry can even tell you're upset right now." Quinn's head shot up.

"She's coming back S, and fast, she seems worried about something."

Just then Rachel walked back in the room, what are the damn odds and doesn't she have class or something? That reminds me, we missed nearly all of first period, oh well I'll have Artie fill me in later. He's a nerd after all.

Just then Rachel walked back in the room, what are the damn odds and doesn't she have class or something? That reminds me, we missed nearly all of first period, of well I'll have Artie fill me in later. He's a nerd after all.

"Um Quinn are you okay?" Rachel asked with raised eyebrows. Why is she looking at us like that? Oh yeah I'm still holding Quinn. This probably looks more than friendly.

"Told ya!" I snorted and pushed her a little away but not completely out of my grasp. I'm going to have fun with this and Quinn doesn't even notice because this is so natural for us.

"Yeah, why do you ask Rach?" Rach? Since when does she call Berry Rach? Oh yeah, since she wants to make lady werewolf babies with her I guess.

"I just had a funny feeling, it's the strangest thing. I was nearly to my class and something told me to turn around and check on you. This just proves my theory that I, Rachel Berry am not only incredibly talented but also do in fact have a psychic ability. Also Santana is holding you pretty closely." I couldn't stop my eye roll if you paid me.

Quinn pulls out from my grasp and just like that my calm feeling is gone with her embrace. Great thanks to the garden gnome my wolf is getting restless again.

"Listen Berry, it's really sweet of you to come and check on my girl Q and all but you leave because I got this. Your services aren't required here." I mimicked her voice for the last bit.

I can see her knuckles going white as she made fist and her heartbeat picked up a bit there as well. I must really have pissed her off. This mate thing is cool. I wanted to see what would happen if I said "my girl" and there you go, a red smurf. What's even better is she's most likely confused as hell right now wondering why she's even this mad. Who knew a human can feel a wolfs call like that.

"With all due respect Satan, when I have a gut feeling I go with it and that feeling is telling me to be here. Also I do not believe my question was directed to you in the first place. I'm sure "your girl" can speak for herself." She's really just air quoted, who even does that?

Berry doesn't realize it but she just challenged me by undermining my authority. I told her to leave and she refused, my inner wolf is growing more aggressive by the second. I can feel my nails lengthen. Quinn quickly sense anger within the room and take my hands to sooth me. It's unwinds me a bit but seems to have the opposite effect on Berry.

"Hey Rachel, I'm fine really. I think you should be going, I'll see you around." She still didn't budge, just stood there with a scowl on her face and her eyes fixated on our hands.

"Are you two dating?" She blurted out. Really is she asking that? Ugh gross, Quinn's like a sister but I can't pass up this opportunity.

"What's it to you Berry?" I huffed out.

"So you are dating." Seriously this girl must be bi polar because one minute ago she looked like she was ready to go in the ring with me and now she looks like someone stole her gold stars or something.

"No, Santana and I are not dating. She's like family. Didn't you say Finn was looking for you before? Shouldn't you go find him?" Quinn said in a almost defeated tone. I swear she's the only person I know who can make someone feel better then worse in then ten seconds. It's always been a skill I admired.

"You're correct Quinn; I really should be running along. I apologize for intruding in your personal matters. I would however like to inform you that if ever you do find the need of assistance I would be more than willing to comply, no questions asked. Once again, good day ladies." Once again she's off. She's like a walking, talking dictionary I swear. It's annoying as hell.

"Well that went great. I can see it now, loud mouth Berry part of my pack. It's going to be hell, I swear Q give me the silver bullet and I'll do the honors myself." The sad thing is I'm completely serious.

"Stop being dramatic S and let me enjoy the fact that she was so jealous back there. Her adrenaline was going crazy. She really doesn't like you at all; the things she was thinking about you were hilarious!" She said through laughing.

Great Ru Paul hates me, the feeling is mutual. Good thing Quinn didn't listen in on my thoughts back there or else she would have known I wanted to eradicate her little girlfriend. I can't believe she can already hear her thoughts, their bond is getting strong fast.

"You're welcome for that by the way and when we go hunting later, you're in charge of Puck and Sam. Enjoy." That'll teach her to growl at me, she can deal with dumb and dumber tonight. I gave her a sickeningly sweet smile and pulled a dazed Quinn out of the. We really should get to class.

As the end of the day neared I am ready to go home. Today was more than testing. My wolf is on the verge of frenzy and I'm sure the rest of my adolescent pack members are also. Earlier Puck destroyed damn water faulting while checking out some girl. Harmony almost disembodied a cheerio for bumping her and Mike tried to bite, yes bite, some football player for checking me out.

Other than that not much happened but this whole Berry thing really threw me a curve ball. I'd rather have Sugar Motta in my pack then Rachel Barbra Berry. I swear every time we passed her, she was staring at Quinn like a piece of meat. Gross. Of course Q claims she didn't notice but I could feel her enjoying every second of it. Grosser.

Now we're all in the parking lot ready to head out and I hear it, the only thing worse than hearing the hobbit. I kid you not; I can feel the ground shacking under my feet.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wait up bro!" It's Finn freaking Hudson dragging Berry with him. Literally dragging her.

"What is it Finn, I've got things to do." Kurt sighed and put his hand on his hip.

"Can you do me a favor a drop Rach off on your way home? You pass her house anyway so it wouldn't be going out of your way. I have football tryouts so I can't do it myself. I'll owe you one bro." He smacked Kurt's shoulder. I really don't know how he deals with this daily, I'd lose my mind.

"Fine but I told you don't call me bro, I hate it and it's tacky." Kurt sighed.

"Yeah sure bro, thanks a ton." See! This is why nobody likes him but man hands over here.

"Bye baby, I'll call you when I'm done and we'll get together for dinner tonight. I'm thinking breadsticks." He leans over and kisses her. Nasty. Oh shit wait. Where's Quinn, she was right next to me a second ago.

"Quinn what are you doing!" Found her. She has Finn pinned to the side of Kurts hummer.

"What the hell Fabray, let me go!" He's trying to push her off but it's not working.

"Quinn release Finn this instant!" Still nothing, she even pushed him harder into the car. It may even be dented at this point. Finn looks scared now, ugh what a punk. I bet she's not even really using her strength on him. He goes to move and gets nowhere still. I guess it's time to step in.

"Quinn! Stand down now!" I use my Alpha tone and it works. She let him go and drops her head.

"What the hell was that?" Finn exclaims. I don't even know what to tell him but it looks like I won't have to say anything.

"She's been having a bad day and with you here I guess it made it worse so if I were you I'd just leave before she decides to do something worse than pushing you into a car." Artie says nonchalantly as if Quinn being able to pin a guy more than double her size to anything is normal.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Thank god he's gone

I notice Quinn's frenzy getting out of control. We need to go before something else happens. I don't know how she was in control enough to let him go at all. She must be getting better at controlling her wolf. Damn mating and damn instincts. I hear a gasped. Now what?

"Quinn, your eyes." Of course Rachel would be the one to notice. Damn over traits again! The gig is up. This is not good at all, how can you explain a human with wolf eyes? Come on brain think.

"Happens when she's not feeling well, it's a family trait. Same thing happens to my uncle all the time." Harmony shrugs. She's always been quick on her feet with things like this.

"It'll go away soon; I just have to go home and rest. You ready S? I really am not feeling too great and I need you to drive me. Sam I'll see you at home." I nod my head and keep eye contact.

'Put your head back down, I don't need anyone else noticing your damn eyes." I spoke telepathically to her.

I'm pissed. This can't happen. Twice in one day her wolf has shown through and that unacceptable. Yes Puck causes attention but never like this. No one has ever seen part of his wolf but pack mates, and here my second is in public nearly turning. I understand Finn is an ass and Berry is her mate but she needs to learn control before she gets us all exposed.

"I'm sorry." She replies out loud and enters the passenger side of my jeep. Berry's still just standing there in awe of what she's seen.

"You ready Rachel? Like I said I got things to do and places to be."

"Yeah sorry, one moment Kurt. Santana?" She turns to him then back to me.

"What?" I snap.

"Please take care of her and get her home safely." I can tell she's really worried. If I didn't hate her guts so much, I'd think it's nice that she cares so much about Q but I just find it annoyingly gross.

"Sure thing Berry, I got her now run along." I revved my engine and peeled out just to be a bitch. This whole mess is her fault after all. My best friend is sitting here feeling like crap because of her.

"You just scared the hell out of her; she thinks we're going to get into an accident." I sigh and shake my head.

"I did it on purpose, listen I know you're stressing about this whole mate thing but you need to keep yourself in check. It's okay Berry seen what you did today because you're going to have to tell her soon enough anyway but not an entire class of people or that t-rex resembling jackass." I say in an even voice but I know she can tell I'm pissed.

"I know S. but it's so hard, you don't understand. It was difficult enough trying to control my urges before but now Rachel is everything. She all I can think about and want to think about. He touched my everything San. I couldn't help it. I think I should talk to Holly about it, maybe can give me some input considering she went thought something similar with Will."

"I think that's a good idea but for now let's head home and relax until sunset. I really cannot wait to run tonight and release all the stress today has brought. I'm sure you're feeling the same way." I know she understand what I'm talking about. When you're in wolf form it's so freeing and exhilarating.

"You have no idea; hunting isn't going to be as enjoyable because my wolf will wonder where its mate is." She explained as she stared out at the housed passing by.

After a few hours of doing nothing but lounging while Quinn avoided Rachel's phone call. How she got Q's number, I will never know. It's now time to head to the hunting grounds.

"Okay everyone, it's time to go. I'll see you there in fifteen and we have a few things to discuss before the run." I projected to the entire pack at once.

Getting out of my jeep with Quinn and Puck, I can see my clan is all here and waiting patiently for us to arrive.

"Hello everyone, Mami, Papi I'm glad you were able to get out of work also Judy and Russell" I addressed them knowing that each one had to leave work for this hunt. They nod and I continue.

"Since this is a matter that will affect us all but mainly Quinn I'll let her inform you of this new development. Second you may take over." I pat her on the back as encouragement.

"I found my mate today." Quinn started and everyone looked excited for her to proceed.

"Well my mate is a human, as you could have guessed so they'd have to be turned." She paused again. I can tell this is really hard for her so I step behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and she leans me.

"It's a girl, my mate is a girl." I look around and see everyone a little taken back but not too much so. You can't pick and choose mates, they understand that. Same sex mates aren't uncommon but this is the first time it's happening in our clan.

"Her name is Rachel Berry and I'm more then sure most of you if not all know her. She's my life now and I'm having a hard time because she has a boyfriend. I lost it today when I saw them together so Holly I need your help. I remember you going through something like this."

"Anything for you sweet cheeks. Trust me it gets easier. The best thing you can so is either keep your distance tell her the truth." Holly told her.

"I've decided to wait a little before I tell her, I want to befriend her first then tell her everything. I don't want to throw it on her and possibly risk losing her." Quinn explained.

That made sense. I would do the same if I were in her shoes. Losing one's mate is like suicide for a wolf. No matter what you feel dead on the inside. I've heard stories of wolves that really died of a broken heart just like Puck's mother. I can't let that happen to my second so it looks like operation "Make the midget fall in love with a werewolf" is a go.

"Really Quinn, out of everyone it had to be my ex-girlfriend?" Puck starts. He's looking for a fight and if he's not careful he's going to get one.

"You know damn well it's not a choice pup and you will from now on refer to my mate but her giving name and nothing else. My mate is my mate and I am your second, you will respect that or you will deal with the consequences." She growled in his faces, wolf eyes ablaze but he's not backing down.

"You challenge me wolf and if you do not mind yourself soon I will be forced to put you down." She pushed into him and he snarled.

"Puck you will stand down now and you will bow to your second, that's an order!" I stepped between the two and watched as Puck did as I told.

"Now is anyone else has a problem, tuff shit. Rachel is going to be part of this pack soon enough and you should all start getting used to it." I informed the group.

"I for one am more than willing to help get her away from my step brother. She's always been too good for him if you ask me; also Quinn and Rachel is a much better match." Kurt stood next to us. This is why he's my third; he always speaks his mind and stands for what he believes no matter who he hurts.

"I could help out to; we're kind of close cause of glee. I can put in a good word or two for you cus." Harmony proclaimed.

"You know we got your back second." Artie spoke for him and Mike nodded along.

Sam walked up to his sister and enveloped her into a hug.

"I'm so happy you found her sis, you deserve to be happy and I'll do anything in my power to help you get there." Their parents were soon to follow with hugs of support.

"Okay guys we all had a rough day, let start our hunt." I announce.

The group of humans started discarding their clothing and started shifting, turning into a clan of wolves. Beautiful but deadly. Each other them scattered into groups. Kurt with Harmony, Mike with Artie, Quinn with Puck and Sam as I ordered, and all the mated pairs went their own way. Normally I would hunt with Quinn by my side but tonight I wanted to run alone.

I love being on wolf form more than being in human. I feel more myself as a wolf, like if I was born wolf and turn human by day.

I'm off to my favorite spot in the wood, the river side. With only to moon lighting my way I dash there full speed. With the wind whipping through my coat, I'm free. I'm home. On my way I dodge trees and jump over rocks, even snip at the lighten bugs passing by.

Finally I'm here; this is what I've been waiting for. I dive into the river and bask in the cold water that moistens my coat. I tilt my snot up toward the moon and let out a howl for my pack and each of them return the gesture, that's normal but the pained scream I heard in the distance isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note.

*Firstly I would like to say thanks for all the alerts and great feedback I've received from you guys. It means the world to me that you guys enjoyed the story enough to add it to your favorites and even review!

Also check me out on tumblr where I will keep you updated on when I'm going to posting new chapters, stories, and ext.

.com/

Well here you go chapter 2, I hope you enjoy! Please review. =]*

Chapter 2

A blood curdling scream pieced my ears. I'm positive my entire clan heard it also from the rage spike in the air. Somebody is undeniably being attacked and in desperate need of help. My guess; its rogue wolf's meal time and they have their sights set on a defenseless female just like the last. These attacks have been happening on my grounds a lot over the past few months. Seven to be exact, seven murders of vulnerable unarmed teenage girls all found gutted; literally eaten alive. Rouges' aim for the weak like the cowards they are. I have no idea how many dangerous wolves there are roaming my woods; I've never been able to track any of them.

All the assaults have been the same except the first, at least to my knowledge it was the first. Kurt is the product of an over eager rouge. Thank god for Harmony being so close to the attack sight or else Kurt would not be here today. He tried to fight but was obviously outmatched. He did partially save his life with his attempts to escape but Harmony was the one to fight the deranged wolf till it pulled a low blow and broke her leg with its teeth automatically giving it enough time to run away. The damage was already done though; the rouge had already taken a good few bites at Kurt causing enough damage to take his life. By the time I arrived his heartbeat was very dull and almost nonexistent so I made a choice; that night I claimed Kurt as my own, his wolf as my pack and not long after he became my trusted Third.

Changing a human can be risky because the transition is unnatural, unlike when a pup turns for the first time. Human is not built to change into wolf like a cub born; it's in our DNA to become what nature intended us to. The act of converting only happens so often because it doesn't need to happen. The only time it's recommended is when a mate is human like with Holly and Will. The mating bond will never be completed unless both parties are wolf. An uncompleted mating bond is unfulfilling but it is a human's choice to change; it would never be forced unless deemed needed like in Kurts case.

The oddest thing about the attacks is the fact I can't pick up on their scent, it's as if they don't have one. The only aroma left behind is pack which makes no sense because my circle does not feed on human flesh. Once a human is tasted out of hunger its marks the creature and stays with them forever as if that human is imbedded within the beasts' soul as a reminder of the cruel deed committed. A wolf loses its self this way; it turns from a protector to aggressor.

I take off full speed in the direction of the growing calls of distress. Leaping over tree trucks and offending rocks along the way. I have get there in time; I need to stop this attack. These woods are my own and it's my duty to keep order within the compounds. It is my obligation to protect my wolves but it's also my duty to protect the humans within the Lima territory. Other packs must know of these indiscretions. I am the black wolf, I am the strongest Alpha today and that means so little because of my inability to rule correctly. The enemy must be eradicated. Order must be restored.

The fear in the air has elevated. Another has become panic-stricken; one of my own is scared. Quinn's heartbeat is escalated from the fear that suddenly pledges her. A wolf does not get scared easily; some even come to their death without as much as a care. For Quinn to be on edge there's more to this attack then meets the eye right away. There's anger hidden beneath my Seconds fear. She wants a battle but is scared. Little makes sense. Quinn's pheromone release is causing the rest of the pack to feel uneasy.

"San it has Rachel, it's going to kill my mate!" I hear within the confines of my mind.

The situation just took a turn for the worst. When a wolf's mate is put to rest soon after its partner is also. A mate is not just a soul mate, it's part of you. They share a single soul and when one dies the other wants nothing more than the same. Pain is literally shared but felt equally. There is no greater bond than the one of mates. Cubs bond to their mother but on the level. Losing Berry means losing Quinn and losing a part of me as well. I marked her as my pack and I carry her with me just as she carries her Alpha. Quinn's fear is not for herself, it's for the life of her future.

"She's still alive and I'm not far from her." I inform

"I'll be there first Alpha, the rouges' life is mine!" Quinn conveys.

Fear shifts to anger in the matter of shear seconds. She's there; she found the rouge and Rachel and is now going into frenzy. The battle lines have been drawn and tonight blood will be shed even if it's my own. Growls fill the night and I tell my clan to stand down, this is not their place even if their instincts are to protect their Alpha and Second. This battle is Quinns or my own. The wolf challenged us both by killing on my land and going after my Seconds mate.

With a last hurdle I'm at the area of attack. My eyes first land upon the offender; a large brown wolf hovering over a horrified and slightly cut up Rachel Berry. She appears to be unharmed from how little blood I can smell. The rouge was playing with her, enjoying her cries. He was playing with his food. The thing standing in front of me isn't a wolf, this is a wild animal. A wolf wouldn't take joy out of ones suffering.

The beast knows we are here and it's apparent it doesn't care but likes the attention it's receiving. It licks one of Berrys cuts and Quinn snarls but doesn't lunge. Making the wrong move right now could easily cause Rachel's death. The creature fires of an almost mocking growl in return and nips at Berrys neck but doesn't bite, it clearly wants to taunt us. The animal wants to play games so that's just what we'll do.

"You distract it by running in its line of sight catching its attention while I round in on it from behind then go in for the attack." I transmit to Quinn.

"No. I will take down this thing, you can distract it." She argues while Berrys lets out cries as the beast makes a new slice into her arms.

"You'll kill it Quinn and I need it alive, do as I say Second." I ordered.

Before I can get a response I see the animal go to strike Rachels shoulder. Everything turns slow motion while I watch helplessly as the beast goes in for the kill. This was a meal to the rouge now its become a statement. There's no emotion but hate radiating off animal, my guess; self-hatred more than anything else. The sight before me is one of which an eye never wishes to see. Howls of pain come scattered throughout the forest. This stopped being my fight the moment the rouge bit into another weres mate.

The gray wolf acts quickly and lunges at the attacker efficiently knocking it to the ground. With the rouge pinned beneath her, Quinn snap her jaw around the beasts neck. The mutt cries out in pain and my Second only digs her teeth deeper and pulls ending in ripping its neck open spreading a red sea along the soil below. The gray wolf walks away leaving the rouge to slowly die lying beneath the midnight moon. The battle is over almost too soon.

During the altercation I see to Rachel. The wound is deep and bleeding out. She's still conscience and staring up at me frightfully like I've come to finish the job. I nudge her hand with my paw to indicate I mean no harm to her but she still looks nervous. Her eyes are unfocused and seem to travel between myself and the fight behind. Her heart beat is off the chart which is resulting in her blood flow escalating; meaning its making her bleed out faster. I have to get her to calm down so I lie down beside her and cuddle into her. She doesn't respond at first but then she sinks into me while breathing deeply almost like she's trying to will her heart to rest.

Quinn's wolf starts to run our way but by the time she got to us she was in her own skin. With me blocking Rachels view she didn't see the transition take place. I would have shifted myself but it is Quinns place to reveal our kind to her mate not my own.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn says while kneeling on the ground.

Berry goes stiff then peaks over my back.

"Quinn? What are you….you're naked." Rachel states with wide eyes and I huff.

"You're bleeding; let me see your shoulder." Quinn ignores the previous statement.

Quinn takes Rachels arm and inspects her shoulder blade, growling as reviewing the damage. Her rage picks up once more and she jumps to her feet startling the injured girl. At inhuman speed she runs back to the now convulsing animal; takes it by the head and snaps its neck in three second flat. I forget Quinn can be that fast when she pissed.

I hear a gasped and Rachels heart beat has spiked again.

"Qu..Quinn." Berry says shakily.

I stay put and listen intently to the scene playing out before me. This should be interesting. It just needs to be fast, choices must be made. Too much blood has been lost at this point. Pretty soon Rachels going to pass out and then her choice will be taken from her. If she says no then we will be forced to let her die or try our best to get her help which the chances are highly unlikely. We are in the middle of the woods during the unholy hours, nobody is around to help.

"Quinn you need to ask her, ask her if she wants to change and if she doesn't there's nothing we can do, understand that. Now do it and fast she's growing weaker by the moment. Inform her of the mating bond also so she has a choice on me or you change her." I order and she stares at me for a moment then returns her sights to a timid Rachel.

Quinn wasn't ready for this; none of us are. She wanted to wait build a friendship with the girl first before saying, "hey I'm a werewolf and am in love with you now let me bite you so we can spend eternity together". I feel my Seconds confliction; it's either turn or die at this point and her hearts breaking. Who knows if Berry would even want to be one of us? Quinn only found out today who her mate is and now she has a good chance of losing her. How did this even happen? Why would Berry be in the woods at this time?

If Quinn is the one to change Rachel then she'd complete the mating bond skipping right over imprinting which is rare but not unheard of. Imprinting is a simple bite to break the skin, it marks them and informs other wolfs that you're taken but the mating bond is almost the same as changing a human. The mating bond is a deeper bite and a lick to the wound to seal the deal, only one party must to do but both can if so chosen. The changing process is normally only performed by an Alpha that's way the mating bond doesn't occur. An Alpha has to mark a newly turned wolf as their own so during the process of the bite instead of claiming as my mate, I claim as my pack. When the bite happens the were gene is released into the blood stream and starts to break the human structure down right away causing extreme pain. They have their first change right away. Also the mating bond bite must be directly over the heart, a symbol of sorts. It's been that way since the beginning of our kind.

"Rachel, listen to me I don't have much time because of how much blood you're losing. You have a choice to become a wolf like myself and Santana who you are currently laying on. You are my mate which means you're my soul mate. That's why you've been drawn to me all day. If I change you then the mating bond will be complete and I will be yours forever. You can also have Santana change you and the mating bond will not be able to be performed for some time due to you being a newly changed and still partially human. That would drive the both of us insane. You can also choose to not be changed which would result in your death. I am so sorry Rachel I should have been here sooner." Quinn rushes out with tears streaming down her face.

I remove myself from under Rachel and transform while she watches on. Her eyes bulge at the sight of my deforming figure. Showing is the only way to really prove Quinn's words.

"Berry you don't have much time, either have Quinn change you and live happily ever after, have me change you and need to wait till your full wolf to mate or you could let yourself die." I say bluntly. This is no time to sugarcoat things. She's dying.

"A werewolf? You want me to be a wolf? This isn't real; this is a dream….. Speaking of dreams I'm tired." She says and her eyes drop.

"Rach!" Quinn shakes her awake.

"Quinn, Me, or No? Choose now Rachel!" I shout to keep her awake.

She's now lying limp in my Seconds arms and her heartbeat is descending. She's not answering the question and I can't let her die so I let my wolf teeth descend. As I'm about to bite into her arms I'm stopped by a jerk of the wrist.

"No." She says so quietly.

Quinn breaks down and loses it. She screams into the night. My pack follows suit and howls in irony at the moon. Rachel choose death over being one of us. She'd rather die than be a creature of the night. My heart breaks for my best friend and I'm scared for what's to come after this. I can't lose my Second, my best friend, I can't lose Quinn.

The tears start to drop from my own eyes and I can't help thinking how things will never be the same after this. We're still pups, this is all too new for all of us. Half of my pack only turned over the summer, including myself. We're too young to lose not one but two of our clan. Even if Rachel is human she's still a part of us because she's a part of Quinn. This is all so unfair. Why would Berry want to die? I'm knocked out of my thoughts by another wrist jerk

"Quinn." Rachel says suddenly and I can't believe it.

Quinn lets out a watery laugh and I follow suit. I want to jump for joy. She wants the mate bond. She wasn't rejecting the wolf she just wants her mate to do the honors.

I step back and give Quinn room. I inform the rest of the pack to go home expect for Kurt who I need here to take his rightful place as my Third while greeting a new pack mate. It also will be good to have him here seeing as though this is almost exactly what he went through and I need his insight.

Without a second to waste Quinn brings Rachel's limp body to her lips and breaks the skin on the left side of her chest. I see Quinn's eyes roll to the beck of her head as she releases the wolf gene into Rachels system. The brunette instantly starts to convulse in her arms. The bite is complete as well as the bond. I quickly nip her skin and mark her as pack. Quinn releases her and gently lays her on the soil to let the transformation begin.

An unmarked wolf is rouge. Mike and Artie were both rouge at one point but they never hunted human, just small forest animals. I don't want Rachel coming into her new skin as unpacked wolf which is why I bite her right after Quinn.

Kurt arrives shortly after the first cries of pain escape the changing human. I can feel the hurt but not like her mate, she feels everything Rachel does. When the pain really started to kick in Quinn gently placed Rachels shacking body on the forest floor and curled right up next to her to endure the shared pain. I know it's a little messed up of me to be thinking but I can't help myself, this has to really suck for Quinn. It's like experiencing you're first shift all over again. That pain was something I didn't even think I could make it through the first time but just imagine doing it a second. Oh hell no, my mate; if I even have one; better be a wolf.

"It shouldn't be long now Alpha." I nod in agreement

I hear the snap of Rachels back bone and Quinn screams. She's shifting. Her face is contorted and her cloths start ripping. Her hands are no longer her own, they are wolf. Her eyes shine an almost reddish color and with one last snap and light brown wolf lies where once was human flesh. Quinn sighs in relief and whips her tears while the wolf sleeps. The hard part is over.

"She'll wake up soon and when she does she'll be disoriented and on the verge of frenzy. As her mate you must never leave her side. She'll look for you first." I inform Quinn and she nods.

An incubation period is the process in which a humans completing the transition. I've only seen this happen once because I was an early adolescent during Wills change. Rachel may look like one of us but she's not, her DNA is still human and needs to modify into wolf. The transformation has only thus far been external; she lacks the abilities that come with her wolf. Her light brown fur is common amongst our kind but it does single she's strong, the red eyes are something to watch out for though. Red eye wolfs are known for being too clever for their own good; they get themselves into dangerous situations easily because they think they can't be wrong. Of course Berry would be a red eyed wolf.

Two hours have passed when Rachel finally begins to stir. She wakes with a start knocking Quinn to the ground during the swift move. The cub is understandably confused. While the light wolf is taking in the surroundings Kurt takes the liberty to help Quinn to her feet. A huge mistake. As soon as his hand touches Quinns there an angry growl released from the pup. It was an instinctive act just like how she next hurls herself in his direction. He's thrown to the dirt easily. He should have known better than touch a newly mated wolf, even if it was only for helpful purposes.

"Pup, release him now!" I let my Alpha show through. She knows who I am, when I marked her as pack the knowledge was passed to her; it's in her blood.

She back turns and looks at me with shocked eyes like she can't believe she just attacked Kurt. Her thoughts are still hers, she knows us, it's not like she got replaced by an animal. No, she's still Rachel Berry but just now with a new twist. She looks back down at the boy beneath her and shakes her head slowly backing away from him.

"I can't believe I just attacked Kurt." She says in her head, she doesn't know that we all can hear this, even pack that isn't here can. She'll need to learn how to block them from being heard without her wanting them to, the only ones she can't block is Quinn and I. The other wolfs will just have to block her thoughts from invading their minds for the time being.

"It's alright pup, he touched what's not his, and he should have known better, right Third?" He bows his head in shame.

"How did she know what I was thinking? Wow everything is so clear. What is that enchanting aroma? God it's hypnotizing." She continues to herself while sniffing the air.

"We can hear you; the entire pack can hear what you're thinking. You'll learn to control it in time; as for everything being so enhanced that's going to take some getting used to pup. That smell you're thinking about is a rabbit or some other forest like inhibiter, it could also be Quinn. I don't know I don't have your nose." I inform her a bit sarcastically.

"You can hear my thoughts? Why? How? And I feel empty and guilty, why?" She thinks frantically.

"You're a wolf Rachel, just like myself, Kurt, and Quinn. You're pack which means in a way we're family. You'll always be able to reach anyone of us just by thinking. It takes some time to learn to control. I am your Alpha, Quinn our Second, Kurt our Third. You already know that though, it's built in your DNA. The next few weeks are going to be a lot for you but the clan will stand behind you. You're one of us and that bond can never been broken. Feelings may not be your own, we share feelings. What you feel I can also on some level. There are some things that your mate will need to explain to you, it's not my place. My place is to show you the way of the wolf, your mate will teach you anything else." I give the long winded speak. It's fairly similar to the one I gave Kurt; besides the mate part.

It's clear the Quinn feels guilty for what happened to Rachel. She has yet to say anything; she's just standing there watching with a slaking face and arms wrapped tightly around herself. She's near frenzy from being too far from Rachel, but she's not showing it at all. Of course now she'd learn control and not when it really mattered like earlier.

Even though the rouge deserved to die I still needed it alive. I could have used it to track the other murders walking my woods. The crazy thing is that the creature was drenched in Quinns scent before we even got there which explains why I only smelled my pack after each attack. The beasts were stealing our smells as their own. I didn't even know that was possible. I must speak with my father about it during a later time.

Rachel's wolf turns toward the blonde and doesn't even so much as hesitate in approaching her. The pup stops before her mate and stares like she's just found the secret to life. Her feelings are going mad, her adrenaline is high. She may have known Quinn for years but she really hasn't met her till now. Theirs eyes remain locked as the blonde lifts her hand and brings it to her mates head. She strokes her fur and the wolf whimpers in enjoyment. I see tears form in Quinn's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rachel; it wasn't supposed to be this way. I should have gotten here sooner; I should have stopped the rouge faster. I'm supposed to protect you and I didn't. I understand if you hate me." Quinn says and I can't help but feelings like I'm intruding on their private moment.

"The empty feeling is gone." Is the only reply she gets and Quinn gives a slight laugh while continuing stocking behind the brown wolfs ear.

"Rach, I got cloths if you want to change back. I really think you should call your fathers before they send out a search party and find their wolf daughter." Kurt reasons. He's right that would be bad.

"I don't know how to do that." She thinks while still focused on the hand still running behind her ear.

"Quinn instead of petting your new pet why don't you teach her what she needs to know, come on we don't have all night." I huff out, honestly I'm tired. We had school yesterday and we have to school in about another 4 hours again. I really need some sleep.

"Okay Rach, just breathe, picture yourself. Picture your skin, your hands, feet, beautiful face and breathtaking eyes. It will come. Just do it. I'm right here." Did she really have to flirt with her while explaining that? It's bad enough I can't take joy out of making her life hell anymore, now I have to watch this. Who am I kidding? I know I'm happy for Quinn. Welcoming Rachel into the pack will be easy even if she is annoying as hangnail.

After a few sort moments I see the lone wolf form start to contort and become replaced with the nude figure of Rachel Berry. She's shaking slightly not from the cold but from the work she just did. Shifting back the first time is draining. Quinn's cheeks tint and her heart beat goes wild as she averts her eyes out of respect to her mate. Rachel dresses quickly and reaches for Quinns hand needing the contact.

"I can't not touch you; it hurts to not be touching you. Is that normal?" She asks and Quinns looks to me not knowing the answer and she probably has the same question.

"Yeah it is, from what I've been told it'll always be that way; you just have to learn to live with it. Have you never noticed how much the mated pairs in our pack touch Q? Our parents have to work together for that reason, just like Will and Holly." I inform and watch the realization take over them.

"Now that everything is settled down I have a question for you Berry." I pause and she turns her attention back my way.

"What the hell were you doing out in the woods in the middle of the night? You could have gotten yourself killed, nearly did and you have no idea what would have happened if you didn't live!" I'm angry with good reason. I could have lost Quinn and now I have to watch out for Rachel to.

"I followed Kurt earlier; I saw his car and tailed it. Everyone was acting weird today and then I see him sneaking into the woods and tried to follow him, in the process I found myself lost and walked around aimlessly for hours before the wolf found me and you know the rest." She rushed out; it's good to see becoming a werewolf hasn't changed her. She can still talk a mile a minute with one single breath.

"Look Rachel, you're my wolf now and it's my job to protect you just like the rest of my wolves. I didn't mean to yell but I'm not going to lie you scared me and Quinn nearly lost it back there." I huff while scratching the back of my neck. It's embarrassing to admit I was worrying about Berry. Like I said it's going to take some getting used to.

Before I know it I'm engulfed in a bone crushing hug. I quickly return the gesture despite the growl I receive from Quinn. She won't attack me; no pack member would dare do that. It would only end in sudden death for them. I take comfort in the closeness of my new clan member.

"You called me Rachel." She says into my hair.

"That's your name, I told you, you're family and I'll treat you as such. No one will dare mess with you anymore, we have your back. Welcome to our pack." I sigh out and continue, "By the way Quinn cried like a baby when she thought you didn't want to be changed." I whisper the last part knowing full well Quinn can hear me and way.

Rachel loosens her grip and lets me go than swiftly turns on her head and takes determined strides in the direction of a shy looking Quinn. She walks right up to her and before Quinn has a chance to say a word her lips are captured in a heated kiss. I'm not sure which but one of them just moaned. Pheromones are released in the air and I'm dizzy from their kiss. I cough trying to get their attention but nothing, they just keep kissing. Don't they need to breath? God this is so weird. I cough again a little louder this time and still go ignored. How rude can you be?

"You guys do know kurt and I are still here right? We really don't need to be seeing this. I think this is considered eye rape or something." I yell out them and they break apart breathing heavily.

"It's nearly four, we have school in morning. I'm sure your fathers are losing their mind right about now too so we should really head out. Quinn came with me so I don't know if you want to give her a ride or what but I'm tired and want to go sleep." I tell them.

"My father's think I stayed Tina's last night. She only lives a block from the school so they let me stay there whenever I want." She informed me.

"Okay you can either come with me or you can stay at Quinn's, I'm more than sure she wouldn't mind right Q?" I tease and they both blush. This is too easy and going to be so much fun. I turned to see Kurt trying to hold back his laughter.

"Want to get started on making them pup don't chu?" I tease further and Kurt loses along with myself. We bust into a fit a laughter while the two girls blushes only grow deeper.

"Don't be an ass S, it doesn't fit you...much." She throws back and Rachel giggles. That wasn't even funny. I can see how their relationship is going to work. Quinn makes unfunny jokes while Rachels laughs and sits there talking in paragraphs about how "funny" the joke was.

"If it's okay I'd like to stay with you Quinn, I don't think I can go without being close. Just no funny business, Finn never lis….oh my god Finn! Finn guys!" She stomps her foot and Quinn growls at the name.

"I'm his girlfriend and…" She cut off by two arms wrapping around her mid-section and pulling her in.

"No, you are my mate. Not his, my mark is on your skin, your scent mixed with my own. Your soul is with my own. I will end him!" She snarls.

I stand by and watch the scene play out before me. I forgot about Finn, what can I say he's just so darn forgettable. This is going to be a problem. He makes rocks look smart. I really, really dislike him and Quinn knocking him off wouldn't be so bad now would it. No Santana stop, killing is bad even it is Finn Hudson.

"I know I feel you under my skin, I feel nothing for him. I feel nothing for anyone but you. I am yours. I stopped being his to moment your lips touched my skin. There's a problem, he still thinks I'm his girlfriend." She explains and Quinn tenses than pulls Rachel into another heated almost desperate kiss. Great I'm dizzy again. Breaking apart they rest their foreheads together.

"Ladies can you please stop doing while I'm around. I don't even like girls any you two are getting me all hot and bothered. It's just plain rude. I'm sure our Alpha isn't enjoying it either." Kurt rolls his eyes while fanning himself with one hand.

"I'll fix it first time in the morning." Rachel says out of breath after the finally mange to break apart thanks to Kurt.

We all go our own ways with goodbye hugs from everyone but Kurt and Rachel. Lying in bed I can't help but think of my own mate and how I'm going to find her. Unlike Quinn I've always knew my mate was female but I just don't want to share that information until needed; it's no one's business right now. I wonder what she looks like and what she'll be like. I soon drift into sleep with thoughts of my future running through my mind. My last thought before I lose myself in my dreams is. I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Brittany's POV.

Lima, Ohio. It's the middle of nowhere. Most people would not even want to ever visit and here I am looking forward to living there. When my father told me we were moving at first I was scared but not because I didn't want to leave my friends and start over. Truth is I don't really have friends, I don't even want them. I was scared for other reasons completely.

I grew up in Cleveland which is about three hours away from Lima. I've lived here my entire life but can't wait to leave. This place has done nothing but keep me locked away and unhappy. There's no freedom here. No place you can really go during the day and be alone.

When my father first came to me and told me we were moving I was a bit nervous. We could be going somewhere like New York and that meant even less freedom than I already had. I was going nuts trapped in my own skin as was and I couldn't keep living like this. Every day I was fighting with myself, trying control my true self and keep it inside.

I have a secret, I huge life changing secret. If anyone found out about it my entire life could be ruined. I may even be killed for it.

I'm a werewolf.

I don't know how or why it happened but it just did. It's not a bad thing so don't think I dislike it. I love being a wolf. I would love it more if I wasn't so stuck all the time but that's the way like had to be while I was still in Cleveland. The chances of getting caught here are huge and I can't risk that. Anyone finding out is not something I want happening. Not even my family; well my father doesn't know and I don't think he ever will.

It was my sixteenth birthday when it happened. I was home alone like always when the pain started. My skin felt like it was on fire. Nothing has ever hurt so badly in my life. I couldn't even scream that's how bad it hurt. I could feel my bones breaking and hear my cloths ripping. I was sure I was going to die. I don't even know how long I laid on my floor while my body changed.

Once it had finally stopped hurting I was so tired that I passed out and when I woke up my body wasn't my own anymore. I had paws and a damn tail. Scared doesn't even began to cover how I felt. Everything looked different and smelled different. I even felt stronger, really strong like I could break anything easily. I rushed to my bedroom but couldn't get the door open because I had no hands obviously so I knocked it down, right off the hinges just by pushing into it.

Once in my room I slowly approached my full length mirror. I almost fainted again because of what I saw; a huge wolf. I knew something was off when I was no longer walking on two legs.

I remember staring at the mirror for hours that night as if my reflection would change. Of course it didn't work. I just kept watching the huge white wolf praying it wasn't me. Everything about me had changed except my eye color which I still think is pretty odd considering everything else. I think looking into my own eyes broke me from the trance I was under. It showed me that the animal I was watching really was me.

That was when the questions started pouring in my mind and my shock turned into terror. I kept thinking how and why me? I started to get scared thinking I was stuck like that and what my father was going to do when he found a freaking wolf instead of his daughter. Would he think I killed myself, well the wolf killed me? It was then I came up with the idea that maybe I was dreaming.

I remember hearing once that if you get hurt in a dream you always wake up before you die so being the complete genius I am I broke my mirror and then took the biggest shard I could find in my mouth; positioned it on top of my desk so that all I had to do was run into it. My plan seemed full proof up until I ran into the glass that was. It hurt like hell and I wasn't waking up. I knew for sure than I wasn't dreaming and not only that but I was pretty hurt.

My father wasn't going to be home for a while so I was alone in this. For the second time that night I thought I was going to die. Some sweet sixteen right? Frist I went through so much pain turning into a wild animal and then I stab myself in the chest thinking it would help. I laid there on my side waiting to die for the second time that night.

Another bight idea came to my mind than. I tried to twist my head so I could grab the shard with my teeth but it was in too deep so I couldn't reach. I tried to claw it out but that only resulted in it going in deeper. I recall wishing I had my hand back so I could remove it. I kept wishing for my hand and then my front leg went all tingly.

I lifted my leg up and found my own hand was back. As if things couldn't had gotten weirder. Quickly I grabbed the glass and pulled as hard as I could until the it came swiftly out. It stung so much. My wound was bleeding like crazy everywhere until I started to get all tingly again. I was in shock when it started to heal right away. It was fast and almost painless. Within a minute I was completely healed.

Come later I learned from health class that removing a knife or anything like that would only make you die faster; it makes you bleed out or something. I'm really not good with school so I forgot the rest. I guess it was a good thing I'm like superhuman now.

It was the early hours of the morning and I was still a three legged wolf with one human arm when my father finally got home. He was really drunk again and being reckless turning on music and throwing things around. I got so mad, I wanted to hurt him but didn't at the same time. I still think the wolf has a mind of its own because I went downstairs and planned on showing him who was boss.

Once he saw me he started screaming right away. I scared him and he ran to get a knife. He was going to kill me. Well at least try to kill me. Before he could even make it to the kitchen I pounced on him and I wanted nothing more than to hurt him; to kill my own father. Till this day I don't know how I stopped myself. It may have been because he passed out from fear; even peed himself.

I was shacking trying to control myself. I started wishing to be normal again; hoping that the rest of my body would come back just like my arm did. I kept picturing myself, my human self just like I had with my hand. It took sometime but it finally worked; my entire body started feeling all fuzzy and the next thing I knew I was laying on my bedroom floor completely naked.

That was how I learned to switch back and forth when I wanted. I also learned how to control the wolf from coming out whenever it wanted, which was always. The wolf is me but at the same time it isn't. We don't think the same way. Like sometimes I'll be watching television and a cute bunny will come on the screen, at first I'll think about how cute it is and then I'll start to think about how good it would feel to catch it. That's when I know the wolf is thinking for me again.

This one time I was waiting in line at school for lunch and one of the girls that always use to pick on me pushed into me to get ahead. Normally I would just get a little annoyed and shrug it off but other self wasn't having it. I took the bully by her neck; threw her to the floor and started laying punches on her face. It took at least five people to get me off her but I had already hurt her pretty bad. She had to go to the hospital.

After that day people started to leave me alone more and I was happy because I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I never want to hurt anyone even if they are mean to me. Turns out I broke the girls' nose, dislocated her jaw, and she lost two teeth. It could have been a lot worse; I could have killed her easily.

After my birthday my father deemed the "rabid dog", a liquor induced dream and hasn't drank ever since. He didn't even bother me about the damage to my room. He's still been distant thought. My dad has been that way ever since my mother passed, that's when he started drinking in the first place. He stopped paying attention to me and started working more and staying out later just to be away from me. I think he blames me for some reason but I don't know why; it's not like I can cause cancer.

I love my mom and there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her. When she was around everything was perfect. We were a family and my dad still loved me. She would help me with my homework and made sure I always understood what we were learning. Once she passed away everything went downhill with my grades. Life has never been the same since. I use to cry everyday but then the tears came less but the pain remained the same.

I wish she was here; I know I could show her who I really am. She'd understand; she always understood.

After the first time I changed I knew I'd never be the same again. I felt the wolf inside me and tried to fight it as much as possible but sometimes I had to let it free or else I was scared it would take me over completely. I started sneaking out late at night; not that my father would care anyway. I would go to the local park. The area wasn't so small, there were plenty of places I could run and hide, and I spent most nights doing just that.

Once I saw a neighborhood cat, he was a little over weight but he still fast. I chased him around for a while but never getting close enough to hurting him. I think he knew I was just playing with him because he kept coming back. Every time I went the same fat cat would be there waiting and he'd let me chase him all night.

When I found out we were moving I went to the park that night but didn't go wolf as I like to call it, I just went as Brittany. I had to get my little runner. I took him home with me and begged my dad to take him with us and to my surprise he let me. I named the cat Lord Tubbington. The only friend I've ever had besides my mom.

Now I'm packing which goes faster because of how fast I really am. I'm like superman sometimes. I can move so fast and lift such heavy things. When my father wasn't looking I lifted my dresser and ran it down to the truck. The faster we get out of here the better. I can't wait to run in those woods. Maybe there will be rabbits I can chase that way I can leave Lord Tubbington alone for a while even though he can use the exercise. He's gained a bit more weight since I got him.

"Britt, do you think you can help me move your dresser? It shouldn't be that heavy it we both do it." My dad says walking into my room.

Ops I didn't think of that, great now I have to think of something.

"Lord Tubbington already did it." I rushed out and my dad finally looks up at me.

He looks around my room and his eyebrows skyrocket to his forehead. Now he's looking at me weird again. Great I said a cat helped me move huge dresser. Sometimes I get my words mixed up and say things I don't mean. He knows that, I hope.

"I meant Tommy from across the street helped me do it while you were out, he said it was no problem." I explained secretly hoping Tommy didn't show up.

"Oh okay Tom was here before, well that's good I guess. Do you need help with anything else?" He asked.

I look around my room and it's pretty much empty besides a few small things and I could easily get them myself but since he asked I think I'll humor him. Sometimes he can be a nice guy, reminds me of how he used to be when I was little. He would take me for ice-cream after playing ball all day. He was my daddy back then and I was his little short stop.

"Sure dad if you could carry this suitcase down it'd really help. It's a little too heavy for me." I lie through my teeth and easily hand him the light suitcase which he struggles with.

Once the rest of the house is packed away in the truck we're off. I fidget in my seat the entire way. I can't wait to see my new school and what it's like. I can't wait to discover all the hiding places there are. When I was looking up Lima I spotted a small river within the woods. I so excited to be there; to be in a place where I can finally be free. Maybe I'll even make some real friends there.

"I can't believe you're this excited, most girls your age would be dreading moving." My father breaks the silence.

"I'm not most girls Daddy, I never really liked my old school and the kids there weren't very nice." I explained and hope he drop it which of course he did.

In about another two hours we will be at our new home and my dad will be off to his new office. He hired a moving company to help us move into the house. From what he told me the place is way bigger than our last. I hope he's not lying. I also saw that Lima has a nice little dance studio. I'll have to look into that when we get there. I decide to take a nap to make the time fly by faster.

I wake up a car door slamming. He couldn't even properly wake me up to tell me we're here? One step forward, two steps back I guess. I quickly whip the drool of my face and unbuckle my seatbelt then jump out the truck.

"Wow' I breathe out.

My father really didn't lie, this place is huge. My last house had two floors but was still small. This place has to be at least twice the size. I smell chlorine so there has to be a pool also. I look around and spot my dad opening the shacking some guys hand as the guy hands him keys. My dad then turns to me and waves for me to follow. I do as he asks.

Once in the house I lose my breath. It's beautiful. The job my dad took must be pay really well for us to be living like this. I ran up the stairs and find the second biggest room knowing full well my father wants the largest to himself. The colors are perfect. The walls are blue and the hinges, door and window frames are white. It's so me.

"Okay Britt the movers are going to be here soon, I have to go into the office and get set up. I trust your judgment but just don't mess the place up." My father says from my doorway and before I can even answer him he's already gone.

I could have done the house by myself without even breaking a sweat but it's not exactly normal for a teenage girl to be carrying dressers and televisions around by herself. I guess I'll explore a little before the movers get here. First things first; the pool. Making my way through the large kitchen I find a glass door the backyard. It's pretty big and the pool is a good size also.

Something catches my ear. There's someone coming.

"Hello? Mr. Pierce? Movers are here!" Someone yells from the front of the house and with full speed I make my way to the front door before the bell could be rung. My ears are too sensitive and the bell would only hurt them.

Swinging the door open I see a tall dangly looking kid. He can't be much older than me. Standing behind him is a bored looking guy who has to also be around the same age. God these guys smell like really bad, do they shower? The taller one is looking me up and down. Oh he's checking me out. Gross. He's smiling at me now, no better yet he's smirking at me.

I don't understand boys at all. Why do they have to always make you feel like a piece of meat? I can literally feel this kid undressing me with his eyes and it's creeping me out. It's not that he's a bad looking guy either but I've never really been interested in dating. No one ever really made me feel anything. I've never even kissed anyone before. A first kiss should be special and I haven't found anyone I want to share that with. I know I'm sixteen but still. I'm sure this guy is going to end up hitting on me or something.

"You smell." I say and mean it. That wasn't a slip of the lip either.

They both look a bit taken back by my bluntness and that's understandable. The taller one blushes slightly and the heavier one sniffs under his arm. God why are guys so gross?

"Um, we both just got out of football practice. I was going to head home and shower but then my uncle called and asked me to do this favor for him. By the way I'm Finn and this is Dave." He sticks out his hand and I really don't want to touch him so I just give him a small smile.

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce."

"Nice to meet you, we'll just get started then." He says and takes off his shirt leaving him in a ginny tee. He really tries too hard.

"Cool the truck is right there, you can just bring the stuff in and leave it on the bottom floor, my father wants to move everything where it belongs." I explain and he crocks his eyebrow at me.

"He wants to move everything by himself." Dave says. He kind of looks like a grizzly bear now that I think of it.

"He's very picky." I further explain nodding my head. I really just want them out. I hate the way this Finn guy is trying to eye sex me.

"Dave, you start and I'll catch up." Finn says to the other boy and he's huffs and walks toward the truck shaking his head.

"So Britt tell me about yourself." He says and walks into my house. This kid is something else.

"My name is Brittany, and there's not much to tell. I'm sixteen, a junior." I shrug. He doesn't need to know me. I don't want him to even know my name.

"That's cool, I'm a junior too, maybe I could show you around sometime since you're new and all." He says in a flirty voice and it makes my skin crawl.

"No thanks I'm fine." I say expressionless.

"Come on Britt, I'm kind of a big deal at school and I could show you around and introduce you to all the right people." He pushes and moves my way with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Brittany, and I'm fine thanks." I push past him and he tries to grab my arm.

I grab his hand before he gets the chance to touch me and twist it behind his back. He actually squeaks.

"Don't ever touch me." I growl into his ear and he nods dumbly. I push him away from me and he trips over his own feet.

He starts rubbing his arm and walks away with his head down muttering something about girls and steroids.

After the minor problem Finn finally gets to work and they move everything into my house pretty fast. I tip Dave the money my father left because he actually did a good job and was respectful unlike his dumb friend.

Once I'm alone. I set to work putting everything in its rightful place as fast as I could. Within a half hour the house is all set; much faster than anyone else would have done it. The problem with being super-fast is that I have nothing to do now. I guess I can explore a bit. I'm about to grab my sweater when I hear it. My dad's keys in the door. He's home early.

"Britt I brought food, come help with the bags." He calls through the house and I make my way to him.

"Hey, I thought you'd be out for a while with the new job and all."

"They only needed me to check in; wow the guys finished this place fast. I thought they would still be here. Oh well, it looks good at least." He observes and I simply shrug.

I help with all the bags and put the groceries in their place. Looks like I'll have to wait for him to be sleeping to go out.

The hours tick away and my father's finally asleep when I slip out the back door. Hopping my fence is easy. I take off running as fast as I could through the small town letting my nose lead the way. I smell animal and my interests are peaked but that's not the only thing I smell. There's something really sweet in the air but very faint.

On my rush to the woods I hear a scream. I stop dead in my tracks. Someone's in trouble. I can feel it. This is creepy. I stay where I am. I feel so many things at once; fear, anger, love, hunger. This has never happened to me. Why do I feel this? I've never felt another's feelings before but I know these are not my own.

The screams end and I hear howls. Inhuman howls much like my own. There are wolfs here? Wait what? There are more like me? No that's not possible. What am I saying of course it's possible, I'm here aren't I? I should check just in case though. I take a couple of steps forward when my phone starts to ring. Crap. I pull it out to see my father is calling.

"Where the hell are you Brittany? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He screams into the phone.

"I'm in the backyard star gazing." I lied and covered the phone. I started running full speed back to my house knowing full well I need to beat him which I did. He was opening the screen door when I jumped over the fence and landed on my back looking at the sky with my phone to my ear.

"You couldn't have done this earlier? And why are you out of breathe?" He asks.

"I wanted to wait till it was really dark and the stars are breathe taking aren't they? Do you want to watch them with me daddy?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"No just go to bed you have school in the morning." He walks away without saying anything else.

I consider going back to the sounds and smell from before but decide against it. I'll go tomorrow. I wonder what was out there though. Why was there screaming and what were the animals howling? Could there really be more like me and if they are what if they're bad? I know I can protect myself, I'm strong and my power shows even if I don't want it too. Like when my father yells at me my teeth grow and I have to cover my mouth to hide it.

I take a quick shower and head to bed. So many thoughts are running through my mind about the sounds, smells, feelings, and how school is going to be tomorrow morning. It takes a while to force myself to sleep but when I do I have the strangest dream.

I'm running through the woods as my white wolf chasing what looks to be a rabbit when I smell that faint sweet smell again. I follow the smell as it gets stronger till it leads me to a bush. I peak over and looking straight back at me are gold eyes that belong to the most beautiful black wolf.

The wolf jumps over the bush and starts circling me. My heart feels like it's going to jump out my chest from beating so hard. I don't know how but I know the wolf is a girl. So many feelings are rushing through me but the once that catches me off guard is that I feel complete; like I found my missing puzzle piece.

She suddenly stops her circling and without looking back she takes off running. She started running away from me and it hurt for some reason. I started feeling empty so I followed her trying to feel complete again. She was fast, faster than me. I couldn't catch her. I searched frantically for her and nothing. I lift my nose in the air to try and smell her again and I do but I also smell iron. Blood.

I heard a growl and turned around to come face to face with a red wolf. The animal had my black wolf under it taking bites out of her. It was killing my wolf. I lunged and before I could reach it I woke up.

"No!" I screamed into the morning air.

Breathing heavy I ran my fingers though my hair trying to calm myself. I've never had a dream that intense it was so real. I glance at my clock and see it's time to get up anyway.

I have a strange feeling about today, like something big is going to happen.

Unbeknownst to her across town there was also a raven haired beauty waking up from an eerily similar dream where she couldn't save her white wolf. Her mate.

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note*

Thank you all for all the alerts and reviews. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying my story. Sorry this chapter took so long, I originally had something else written for chapter 4 but changed my mind last minute. Chapter 5 will be up sooner I promise.

Chapter 4.

Santana's POV.

A white wolf. My mate is the white wolf. I've heard stories of the white wolf but I never thought one existed today. I guess it's kind of ignorant for me to think that I'm the only special wolf out there. It's common knowledge that white and black are like ying and yang, they go together. I wouldn't say one is greater than the other, they're more like equals. One may be faster while the other is stronger. Where one lacks the other makes up, it's almost as it they complete each other.

None of that means that the white wolf was automatically presumed to be my mate. Any wolf could have been destined to be mine. There have been few black wolves before me with all different type of mates and the same could be said about white wolves as well. The fact that together white and black are the greatest pair is incredible. There is almost no force that can stop them when they are mated.

This isn't the first time black and white will come together as one. It has happened but only once before and that was many decades ago, at the start of our species. One point in time they were royalty and ruled over all wolves. There were no separate packs; there was only one clan and there were no secrets; no reason to hide. Humans knew of our existence at the time and everything was peaceful.

That was until one wolf wanted to stand above the rest. According to the stories I've been told growing up, the black eyed red furred wolf put an end peace and caused war. It's said that the beast believed humans we're nuisances. There are so many different tales, some say the wolf wanted to enslave all humans, some believe it wanted to eradicate them, and others say that it wanted to turn them all. I don't know which to believe but all of them are insane if you ask me.

You would think that the black and white wolves would be unstoppable and nothing can bring them down right? Well wrong. The red wolf has something the rest do not; it's able to deceive its pack completely. It can make them feel things that aren't there and make them not feel things that are. It can hide pain from them and cause pain that is unreal. It was also able to hide the fact it wanted to be the sole ruler of all without a problem.

It's told that the black wolf somehow found out the vindictive plans of its pack mate and tried to put a stop to it but was too late. The red wolf was smart and made the black think its mate was in trouble which wasn't the case. When the black wolf was distracted the red attacked and ended its life resulting in complete mayhem.

The white wolf instantly knew its mate had been put to rest but didn't know the true cause thanks to the red wolfs abilities. The red wolf being the sneaky devil it was convinced it's then Alpha that the humans had been the reason of her loves demise. That was when the war started, well more like slater fest.

The white wolf ordered the end of humans and the red stood as the new Second in power. The humans fought back and we were outnumbered but stronger. Soon the white wolf stopped caring about revenge and started to feel the true pain of its mate's death. The red wolf was able to cover up how the death had happened for long but not long enough. The pain seeped through and the white wolf knew then of the fatal bite that ended its loves life.

The red wolf was brought down and the white ended up taking its own life. After that wolves scattered everywhere, creating their own packs and their own way of rule under the humans' radar. Many years' later wolves have become a "fictional" being that are used in horror stories and folktales.

Just thinking about that story now gives me chills thanks to my dream. Like the wolves before us, the black wolf had gold eyes, the white, my mate, had blue and the red had black soulless eyes. Unlike the story, my mate was killed not me. It's creepy, the dream had been so real and I know it was definitely a mated dream.

Of course there have been black furred wolves and white cubs after that but rarely and none of them carried the same eye color of our once leaders. The red wolf is instinct from my knowledge. There hasn't been one since the war and for that I am thankful because I am nearly invincible but the red wolf is dangerous.

I really shouldn't be this surprised the white wolf walks today considering how rare I am. It just feels surreal in a way. I found my mate in a dream and now it's time to search for her. Yes, my is a girl just like Quinn. The chances of two female wolves from the same pack having female mates are very slim but nothing is going to surprise me anymore even if I've never even heard of it happening but then again I haven't heard of a white wolf either and she's out there.

How is it that I didn't know the white wolf was born? That's extremely odd now that I think of it. She has to be an Alpha considering her rank. I would think that my sister packs would have consulted me with this information. Little makes sense now that I think of it. If the white wolf were to surface than I picture it would be just like after my first change; word spread like wild fire and many pack leaders even feared that I would try to become the sole leader of all our kind. Why hadn't this happen?

It's common to find your mate in a dream before you do in person. Dreaming about your mate is like a sign of sorts. It means that they are closer than you think. This only happens when both parties are of pure blood wolf descent. That's why Quinn never had dreams of her wolf and its mate, Rachel was human so there was no wolf to dream of. From what I hear the dreams aren't always clear, just little snap shots of what the other wolf looks like but for some reason mine was clear as day. I saw her beautiful white main and sticking blue eyes.

I've never dreamt of an unknown wolf but last night I saw two different ones and my heart felt complete and shattered moments later. The red wolf; even thinking about that nasty thing I want to tear it apart limb by limb. The evil thing wanted to harm what was mine and I can't have it. The hairs on the back of neck are standing at the thought. Defiantly was a mate dream no question about that anymore, I feel too connected to a girl I don't even know for it not to be. I also feel like the dream was a warning of what's to come and not of what has already occurred. I do not believe it was a premonition from the past even if it was so close to prior events. I think someone or something wants to harm either me or my mate and I am now officially on high alert.

It must sound a bit crazy me talking about protecting someone I've never met, well it's not. It built into my DNA to keep my mate safe even if I don't know where or who she is. Our souls are two halves of one whole. I literally love a faceless girl right now.

As if things aren't complicated enough at the moment; the past twenty four hours have been nothing but stress between keeping my pack in line, Quinn discovering Rachel, unruly rogues, and near death experiences. There was nothing about this in the Alpha hand manual, well there is no manual but still I know for a fact my father never dealt with this much in such a short period of time. It's not like I can even speak to him about these things either, that would only be taking as a sign of weakness and I can't have that. The only two people I can confine in are Quinn and Kurt but they both are just as clueless as me.

I really should be getting ready for school but I can't seem to get myself up and out of bed. I barely had three hours of sleep and my mind is on over drive. I need to speak with my Second and Third but that as well brings Rachel because I can't separate her from Quinn. That also means I need someone to watch over the pack while we're away and I know just who it has to be.

"Harmony, I need you to watch over the pack for a couple hours while Kurt, Quinn, and I are away. Can I trust you to keep everyone in order pup?" I know I can but I need her to understand the magnitude of this.

"Of course Alpha you can count on me and I promise to not try and kill a cheerio today no matter how argent they are." She replies with a bit of humor.

"Good. If you need me you know how to reach me. Do not hesitate to contact me if there is an issue. " I respond.

I need to speak with Quinn and Kurt because this is very much their business as it is mine. When an Alpha takes a mate they become the Alpha's Prima and that comes above a Second and Third; both roles that a step down as the Prima takes a step up. I'm worried that this can cause issues. A wolf is fairly dominant and they don't like being outranked if you couldn't tell by the way Puck acts. I have a feeling that Quinn will take this hardest and may even try to fight for her place which will only end badly for her because she'll be going after my mate. My instincts will take over and you know the rest, Quinn is no match for me and definitely not for a blue eyed white wolf. Yes Quinn is stronger than most but not stronger than us.

I also need to warn them of the red wolf threat. I know it sounds insane but I really feel like something bad is going to happen and that beast will be the cause of it. I could feel the evil radiating off of the animal. It wanted my mate dead and I have no question I would be next.

"I need you both here now, there's a matter we must discuss and before you ask yes Rachel is permitted to come also." I telepathically speak to my Second and Third at once.

"I'm on my way San. It there anything you want before I get there? Coffee is your best friend. Never forget that." Kurt replies. He knows me so well.

"The usual and check in with Q and Berry because I have a feeling they got even less sleep then us." I joke.

"I bet they were working on their mating calls." He replies and I snort.

Kurt has always had that effect on me even before he was pack and we were just in glee club together. He always made me laugh by either making fun of Berry's horrible fashion sense or the way Sam's lips don't really seem to fit his face.

Sometimes after a human is changed into a wolf their personalities change but not with Kurt, he stayed the same; the only difference is he doesn't let anyone push him around anymore. I can only hope that the change made Rachel less annoying. Even if she is pack she can still annoy me just like Puck and his persistent girl chasing.

I surge from my bed and quickly change my cloths before my company arrives. From the scent of around me Puck has already left and my parents are long gone. To me there is no such thing as silence, no matter what I always hear something. I even hear my own heartbeat right this second; I can hear a dog barking three blocks away and now that I think of it I can even hear Berry talking.

My ears perk up at the car I hear pulling into my drive way and from the smell of it I know it's Rachel and Quinn.

"Coming up." I hear telepathically from Rachel. She's really is a fast learner.

They don't even bother knocking before the walk into my house hand in hand. I meet them at the front door and don't dare to greet either of them with a hug especially Quinn cause I'm sure Rachel has very little control right now and Quinn is on edge still over the whole Finn thing. I can feel her nerves running high.

"Gees relax Q, I'm getting nervous from just being around you. By the way you both look like shit, did either of you sleep? Better yet I don't want to know." I throw my hands up shaking my head.

"Yes we slept but barely before my mom came in my room and started lecturing me about safe sex. Who wakes their kid up just to have the sex talk with them?" I can't help but bust out laughing and I'm not the only one laughing either. Kurt is standing in the door way kneeled over tearing up with me.

"Wow I really wish I was there to see your faces when Judy woke you! God, that's the best thing I've ever heard." I say out of breath wiping my eye of a single tear.

"Santana it's really not that funny, Quinn felt so embarrassed during the whole ordeal and that was certainly not the way I wished to meet my girlfriend's mother for the first time thank you very much." Rachel speaks from behind Quinn while rubbing her back.

I didn't notice this at first but Berry doesn't look so weird today. She's wearing Quinn's jeans and t-shirt; I have to admit she looks kind of good but that doesn't change the fact it's so weird seeing Q like this with her. They can't keep their hands off one another and they barely look away from each other. I mean they hated each other last year and now they're all lovey dovey. They've been looking at each other weird for a bit now I wonder….of god they're kissing, so gross.

"Hey honeys this is not okay!" I yell breaking them apart and then continue. "I called you hear not to get your mack on but because I have something important to talk to you about and Berrys only here because I didn't want to be a jerk and separate newly mated wolves. Now behave yourselves or else you will be hunting with Puck and Sam all month for raping my eye balls for the second time in the past eight hours."

"Okay ladies here's your coffees. Now let's get this meeting started cause we really cannot afford to leave those pups alone for too long. You remember what happened last time?" Kurt shudders at the memory.

"Yes but they let Puck and Artie out the same day." I remind him trying to make a joke out of it.

"Do I even want to know?" Rachel asks and we all shake our heads at the same time.

That day I learned just how far a wolf will go to protect its Alpha. We were all out on the town as a group like always and this obnoxious guy kept trying to hit on me. He really would not leave me alone even after Puck warned him. The guy just keep at it. Then when he grabbed my arm it was all downhill from there. Artie attacked first Puck followed up; they were going to kill the guy until I forced them to stop. They only spent about a few hours in jail but it was enough to open my eyes and make me be stricter. That guy still lives in town and every time he sees me he puts his head down in fear.

I sip my coffee while leading the small group into my spacious living room. My family has money, that's no secret. Both of my parents are doctors so our house isn't so small.

"If this has to do with Finn you don't have to worry, I'll try and keep Quinn in line and make sure she doesn't hurt him." Rachel speaks and Quinn growls.

I almost forgot about that, today Berry is going to break up with the over grown man child. This is going to be an interesting day. Is it bad I'm looking forward to seeing Finn get dumped? It's actually funny if you think about it. He's getting dumped for a girl. Oh this is going to do so much for his perfect rep.

"No I pretty much forgot about that actually but while we're on that subject Quinn you will not be there while Rachel does what she has to. We can't risk you going all psycho on him like yesterday. I will go with her to make sure he stays in line. It's not up for debate before you even start." I cut her off before she can get a word in and she sits back in defeat. She's so pissed but she'll get over it.

"Now Berry I know you're new to this whole thing but I need you to understand this information is not even meant for your ears. Only my Second and Third are supposed to hear this but I will allow you to also. As of this moment nothing leaves this room, you understand?" She nods instead of replying. I can tell she's a litter uneasy, they all are.

"Now here's the thing, I had a dream.." I start but that a pause.

"Okay…I have a dream every night, what's your point San?" Kurt asks softly trying not to challenge me.

"I dreamt of my mate and I know that's fairly common but the thing is my mate is not only female but she's…..she's the white wolf guys." I say biting my lip and I hear Kurt gasp.

"How's that possible? Are you sure?" Quinn asks standing up.

"Yeah Q, I'm sure. I could feel her you know? Even though it was just a dream I felt like she was really there with me." I explained.

"But it's the white wolf, how would we not know of her existence?" Kurt throws out while Rachel raises her hand. I roll my eyes at her.

"You don't have to raise your hand to speak pup." I say slightly annoyed.

"Sorry I don't really know how this works. What's so bad about the white wolf? I don't get it." She say while Quinn starts to run her fingers threw her hair. I should have made a rule about no touching.

"Sweetie you know how San is the black wolf and I told you that no one can beat her? I told you she's as strong as our kind can get. She's one of a kind." Quinn asks and Rachel nods.

"Well I lied. The white wolf is just as strong but not stronger than her, just as fast but not faster. They rank the same. The only difference is the eye color. There hasn't even been a black wolf is many years and white wolves are almost unheard of. The chances of both of them being here at once is very rare. That's why we're acting like this." She continues.

"What does this mean? Where is she?" Rachel asks and I cut Quinn off before she can answer.

"She's close that's why I had the dream. Only full blooded mates dream of one another before meeting that's why you and Quinn haven't had dreams like this. Normally the dream isn't very clean but mine was clean as day, I saw everything. Her eyes are amazing. So blue like you wouldn't believe." I spoke calmly.

"So you're telling me that there is a blue eyed white wolf walking around and we haven't been told?" Kurt asks flabbergasted.

"Looks like it." I shrug.

"Blue eyes San? You're also telling me she is the blue eyed white wolf while you have gold eyes and a black main?" Quinn asks and I can feel her tense at the thought.

"Yes that's what I'm telling you." I sigh rubbing my hands over my face.

"Do you think that they purposely didn't want us to know?" Kurt asks accusingly knowing full well of the tale thanks to me.

"Who wouldn't want you to know and why?" Rachel asks.

"The other packs because they're most likely worried that San and the white wolf were mates." Kurt explains.

"Why would that worry them? I feel so lost." Rachel asks and actually pouts.

I relay the old story onto her because she is now pack and she should know where she comes from. All wolves should know the story.

"Well if they wanted to keep us apart then they're screwed because she's close enough for me to see her clearly while sleeping but not close enough to sense her just yet. Now on to the next part. How do you guys feel about this?" I explain.

"I couldn't be happier that you found your mate Alpha but I'm not going to lie my wolf is a little restless at the thought." Kurt announces.

"Ditto, I'm happy but at the same time my wolf feels challenged." Quinn agrees.

"Why would you feel challenged over Santana's mate?" Rachel hisses and it's almost funny how Quinns bug out of her head.

"Relax midget it's instincts not jealousy, Quinn is my Second and she would be a lower ranked member of the pack it I take a Prima but what she doesn't know is that it's possible she will become Alpha herself." I whisper the last part knowing full well they can all hear me.

I haven't really thought about my mates pack and why should I force her to leave her own. That wouldn't be fair but I can't not claim mating rights over her. That's not going to happen. What if she wants to merge packs, that could work but who would be Alpha than? I'm so confused.

"What!" All three wolves shouted at once and I flinch.

"You'd leave us?" Quinn asks in a shocked voice.

"No! I don't want to but what is she has her own pack. Why should she leave hers? I don't know right now. I don't know anything guys. I'm so confused and worried about that damn red wolf." I start to get misty eyed and Kurt pulls me into his arms.

"Relax San. You're not going to lose anyone. Where ever you go we follow okay?" He asks and I nod while taking comfort in being held.

"Red wolf?' Quinn squeaks ignoring everything else being said.

"Um yeah part three. Not only was did I have a mate dream but also I feel like it was a warning. In the dream I smelled her first than I followed her scent to her but when I got there she just looked at me and ran away which makes no sense at all. I tried to chase her but she was so damn fast and by the time I got to her a red wolf had her. I really don't want to go into any more details, it was pretty graphic and I don't need Berry getting sick on my parents new couch." I explain.

"Oh this just got better!" My Second hisses.

"Is there a way you were looking into the past Alpha?" Kurt asks skittishly and I shake my head regretfully.

I wish it were true. Even though I can't wait to meet my mate, I also fear for the safety of my pack and every other around.

"Wow. Is there something in the air or whatever because these past few days have been nothing but crazy." Kurt says while plopping down on my sofa.

"I don't know but I want to get myself a gas mask just in case." I plop next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"When are you going to inform the rest of the pack? I know for now it can wait but this is huge news S, they have to know." Quinn asks while biting her nails. It's always been her go to thing when she's on edge.

"First I want to introduce Rachel as soon as possible than I will tell them seeing as though my white wolf is bound to be anywhere right now." I explain.

Everyone is so quiet. I think I broke them with everything I just threw at them. I guess they're just letting it sink in. It's a little after second period now and still nothing from Harmony so I take it everything is going good on that front. The near silence is broken by a very annoying phone ringing. I look over to see Rachel checking her cell of course.

"It's Finn wondering where I am." She sighs and goes to toss her phone but ends up throwing it at that wall and causing it to smash into pieces.

"I so did not mean to do that. Why did I do that?" She asks frantically. Kurt snorts and Quinn elbows him in the ribs.

"You're starting to become full wolf pup. Contradictions you're strong. Yay." I reply while lightly clapping my hands.

She didn't think she was already a wolf right? That would be crazy. These things take time and she is going to break a few more things before she gets the hang of it.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it." Quinn coos softly.

"I remember when I was completing my transformation if you will. I broke almost everything I touched and sometimes when I ran I started going full speed and ending up in random places. I like to call those my dark days." It's true he did break everything; even my damn car door which he fixed.

"Come on let get going before Mighty Mouse here destroys something expensive." I say earning a glare from Quinn.

"Hey Q did you bring your car by any chance?" I ask while we make our way toward the front door.

"Yeah, we left Rachel's at my place, why what's up?" She wonders.

"Oh nothing." I reply nonchalantly while winking at Kurt who smirks.

I jumped into my jeep and let Kurt go ahead of me. Peering into my rear view mirror I fix my lip gloss and watch Rachel go to pull Quinn's door open while accidently pulling the whole door off its hinges.

"Rachel!" Quinn yells clearly shocked but not mad while Berry is just standing there holding the car door with one hand and other covering her mouth. Her eyes are huge.

I shake my head while laughing. Quinn should have known better, she was there when Kurt did the same thing to me. I back my jeep up.

"You guys need a ride?" I smirk.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?" Quinn yells accusingly at me and I laugh.

"How was I supposed to know Berry was going to pull a Kurt?" I ask innocently knowing she won't buy it.

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I'll pay for it to be fixed." Rachel apologizes.

"Kurt will fix it later; he's had a practice anyway. Come on get it we already missed second and half of third period. Oh by the way Berry I had Holly change your sequel earlier. You'll be in all our classes. Your welcome." I say and hold up a hand so she can't protest.

"Also here text boy boobs and tell him to meet you in the parking lot. I want to get this over with already. Quinn's driving me crazy." I toss my phone in the back seat and take off.

I don't live to far from school so the drive there is only about ten minutes and of course by the time we get there Finns dangly self is waiting on the front steps. There's something different today. Something feels weird, not bad weird but good weird. Odd. I drive right past Finn and pull up to the side entrance.

"Get out Q." I order and she huffs.

Why isn't she getting out? Whoa I'm getting dizzy. I peek into my rear view for a second time to catch Quinn with her tongue down Berry's throat. There pheromones are effecting me.

"Out Quinn! Now!" I yell out of breathe from being so damn effected by them being turned on. This time and she gets out of the car but not before kissing Rachel one last time and giving me one of her famous glares which I return.

I drive back around the school and find Finn right where he was waiting earlier. I really don't see the appeal with this guy. I guess he is okay but he isn't anything special.

"Rach! There you are. Where have you been?" Finn says rushing to my jeep.

"Around. Listen Finn we have to talk." She starts and I nudge her to continue. We really don't have time for this. It's taco Tuesday and I'm starving.

Finn reaches to touch Rachel and I grab his hand before he can. If Quinn smells him on her then without a second thought she'd kill him hands down. Right now she's near frenzy as is from just being away from Rachel and add someone touching here especially not pack to the list, my Second will snap.

"What the hell, I'm trying to hug my girlfriend here." He says while trying to pull from my grasp and then it hit me.

"You smell." He does. There's something not so Finn on him, its light but it's amazing. It's definitely not him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I showered before school." He tries to break free from me again and I let go this time but made sure to put myself between her and him.

"Okay here it is, I don't love you Finn. It's over. I would appreciate if you respect my wishes and stayed away from me from now on." Rachel says and I'm impressed. She was blunt as hell.

"What are you talking about? Of course you love me. Is this cause I canceled on you yesterday? I told you I had to do my uncle a favor." He reasons taking a step in her direction but I block him.

"This has nothing to do with that. I moved on and I'm happy." Rachel stands her ground not looking away from him for a second. Her face is hard and convincing.

"Moved on? Who is he huh? I'll whip his ass!" Finn yells.

"You wish." I can't help but laugh thinking about that fight and even Rachel is smiling slightly while reading my thoughts.

"What are you even doing here Santana? This has nothing to do with you!" he yells into my face.

"You do not speak to her like that or else I will end you." Rachel growls and I see her claws starting to show. She's protecting her Alpha.

"End me? What is wrong with you Rachel! All you girls are going crazy. First Quinn attacks me, than that Brittany chick goes crazy and now you? What is going on?" He goes to walk past me and this time the scent hits me stronger. It's not him but on him. He's holding it.

"Do you smell that Rach?" I ask ignoring the beanstalks crazy girl rant.

"Yes it's tangy. Is it what I think it is?' She asks and I nod. It's wolf.

"What you two talking about? Rachel you can't break up with me I love you and you love me. I know it no matter what you say." He pushes and I roll my eyes. I've seen him hit on so many girls before. He's even hit on me a few times, that's not love. Wait, why does he smell like that?

"Empty your pockets." I order. That's definitely where the smells coming from.

"No! Come on Rach, you shouldn't be around people like this. Looks she's trying to rob me." He grabs her arm and tries to pull her away.

"Oh you did it now Hudson." I tisk.

"Get your hand off of me before I break it." Rachel growls and he tries to pull again and she stands her ground not budging. She takes his hand from her arm, twists it behind his back and pushes him face first into a car.

"She warned you man child." I scold and continue telepathically so only Rachel can hear me.

"Pretty badass Berry but while you're there check his back pocket, that's where the scent is coming from." She does as told.

"What the hell are you doing, let me go! When did you get this strong? Are all you girls on drugs or something?" Finn asks and I can't help but wonder what he's talking about. He said something about some girl named Brittany before. I wonder what that was about.

Rachel hands me a bill and I lift the twenty to my nose and inhale. It's wolf but that's not it. It's from my mate. He met my mate! God she smells so good. I knew she was near but why would she be near him. A growl escapes my throat and I don't even try to block it out. It's not like Rachel's earlier one, this one is all wolf. It's an Alpha growl and my pack felt my rage because now I feel theirs on top of mine.

"Where did you get this!" Rachel releases him and he turns to me with a relaxed expression until he really sees me. I know my eyes are flashing gold but I don't care.

"Fro..from the job I did yesterday." I hiss and grab his shirt collar. I can smell his fear.

"Elaborate!" I pull him closer and my teeth grow.

"Brittany! Brittany Peirce. The new girl gave it to me after I helped her move. Please don't hurt me." He begged and is push him to the ground.

"Where does she live Finn?" Rachel asks calmly while rubbing my arms trying to get me to relax before I kill this idiot.

"She lives on Evergreen Drive in the Henderson's old place." He says in a shaky voice.

"Do you want to go?" Rachel asks me and I put my up finger singling to wait.

"You tell anybody about this and I will not hesitate to rip you apart piece by stupid piece." I hiss letting my gold eyes shine through again. He swallows and nods dumbly before getting up and running away.

"Is it her Alpha? Is it your mate?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah it's my mate." I sigh.

"Do you want to go find her?" I shake my head.

"Why?"

"First we need to get you changed and try to get the Finn off of you then we can worry about finding Brittany." Her name even sounds good falling from my lips.

"It hurts being away from Quinn though Alpha. I feel it in my bones. She's too far." Rachel whines.

"Do you want her to kill your ex?" I ask seriously because if Quinn does smell anyone besides her or even I on her mate than all hell with break loose.

"No. Of course not." She sighs in defeat.

"Come on, spend the day with your Alpha pup. I'm thinking we can stop for tacos on the way though because I am staved." I pat my stomach and she laughs.

"Hey Q , me and Berry are cutting the rest of the day. Watch the pack and no you can't come. We're bonding." As I tell her I can feel her rage pick up.

"What did you tell her and why do I want to hurt someone cause of it?" Rachel asks out loud.

"That we're bonding. Yaddy ya." I trail off.

"I'm coming!" I hear growled in my head.

"No you're not. I found my mate and I choose Rachel to come with me to track her. You will stay behind and protect the pack Second. That's an order." I tell her and it only makes her madder but she knows she has no choice.

"Let's go before your girlfriend goes all Carrie on the school and sets fire the place while we're still here." I say while Rachel jumps back in my jeep.

After a quick taco run we arrive at her house moments later because it's Lima and everyone lives relatively close to one another. Everything is pretty much in walking distance from one everywhere. I can smell my mate from Rachel's house and it's driving me crazy. I wonder if she can smell me and if so why hasn't she tracked me. This whole town must reek of me because it's my packs territory. Every wolf has their own scent but they all also carry their Alpha scent with them as well.

Berry jumps in the shower and gets dressed in record time but I can still smell Finn on her. She starts spaying all her body mists on herself and it's so strong I almost puke.

"That's should be good enough. You making my stomach turn." I open her window.

"Sorry. Um so Santana seeing as though we're going to be spending a lot of time together I think we should forget about the past issues we had with one another and start anew so to speak." Rachel announced and I'm a bit thrown.

"We already started new, don't you feel it? The moment I marked you as my pack is the moment you became my family. I have you with me at all times just like you have me as well. I hold no grudge and I hope you feel the same." I said slightly unnerved.

"I hold no grudge at all. Actually I've never felt so accepted in my life so thank you Santana." She says slightly teary eyed.

"Hey no tears. There's really no reason to thank me. It was fate that brought you into our pack even if the rogue didn't attack you; you're still Quinns mate and you would have been turned eventually." I hug her.

"Speaking of mates do you want to go find yours yet?" Rachel looks up at me.

To tell you the truth I'm a little uneasy about this whole thing. Yes I want to find her but why has she come to me yet? She is in my territory and has been since yesterday from what Hudson said. There's something not right here but I got to do what I got to do.

"Yeah I think it's about time I go get my white wolf."

My heart beat is through the roof right now. I can't wait to meet her. I wonder what she looks like.

"San, something is wrong with Quinn. She's really aggressive right now." Rachel stops us and I can sense it to but not like her.

"Alpha we have a problem. You have to get here now, Quinn is about is near frenzy." I hear from Harmony.

"What set her over the edge?" I ask.

"An unmarked wolf on our turf."

Oh crap.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Authors note*_

_I am so sorry for the delay, I know I promised this a lot sooner but this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I originally planned and I was sick of putting up choppy writing so I found an awesome Beta. Yay. Also thank you all so much for the feedback. Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy. Once again, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging._

Santana's POV

I don't know what to expect. I've just been informed of an unmarked wolf on my grounds. That's never happened before, at least not like this. An unmarked wolf is a rogue - now why would a rogue walk into a high school? In most cases, rogues' are feral and untamable, which is why they almost always have to be put down. Harmony said that it was at school, which means it's in human form - so the beast can't be feral. It has to be intelligent. If you want to get technical, almost every turned wolf was a rogue at one point. I made sure Kurt and Rachel weren't, but Artie and Mike were once - they were even feral, but not like the rogues that hunt on my soil now. They did not kill for joy and food.

Artie and Mike were both bitten born, but not like Kurt. They were turned on purpose, many years back and believe it or not this is not their first pack and I am not their first Alpha. They were turned by a Bitter. A Bitter isn't a killer, but they aren't the good guys either. Their primary goal in life is to turn as many humans as possible. They are addicted to doing it. I don't understand what would cause a wolf to become a Bitter in the first place. Yes, the action of turning a mate or even saving a life can be enjoyable, but other than that what is the point?

When my two pack members were Turned, they were roaming the woods like only the brightest teenagers do; in search for an adventure, but ended up finding danger. The duo was attacked and Turned after losing their way in the forest. After that they were disoriented and alone until an Alpha found them roaming the woods one night and marked them as his own. The boys were lucky because they could have been killed twice that night. They became members of their first pack and everything was better for a while until the group became exposed and hunted by the humans. Fortunately, the two young pups were able to escape, but there was nothing that could be done once their Alpha was killed. The boys lost themselves within their Wolf and became feral like any reasonable wolf would do.

My boys didn't hunt humans and didn't kill for joy, but they ran with the moon as their guide. Their Wolf became the only them they knew. They became lost in time, in a way. Years went by and they were under the radar. Till this day I'm mystified as to how they hid themselves so well. They literally hid in plain sight, going from pack land to pack land without being eradicated. It's amazing. As the time passed the spell remained unbroken but they stayed together - the entire journey as brothers - like it was always meant to be. Best friends as humans and brothers as wolfs. Its destiny, if you ask me.

When my father first found them, they didn't attempt battle with him and they simply ignored his presence, which made my father restless. He did what any Alpha would and took it as a sign of disrespect. He attacked, wanting nothing more to end the life of the ignorant rogues that dared to undermine his authority and he also wanted to make an example out of them. 'Step on our land and die.' So my father went after the closest target; a reddish brown wolf- Arties.

My father went straight for the neck, showing no mercy and wanting to kill as fast as possible in the cruelest way. The strangest thing happened as he was sinking his teeth in Arties flesh - the spell broke for the two Ferals, and Mike's dark brown wolf tackled my father, saving his brother's life. He then went on to take his human form and bow to my father, begging forgiveness for being on his land and knocking him to the ground. The boys explained their tales and my father made the easy choice to mark them as his own. That's how they became my family.

They went on to live with the Fabrays - because they had the most room. We changed their names and hid their true identities, because somewhere in the world they had been pronounced dead many years back. It would be pretty hard to explain how they are alive and still looking like they were both in their teens considering if they have aged correctly they would be well into their gray years.

When in wolf form, you don't age and you can literally live forever if you choose. You don't even mentally age - if you change at the age of sixteen and shift back ten years later, instead of looking like a twenty six year old and acting like one, you will still be sixteen year old in every way shape and form. The human side is the one that does the aging, but slower than normal because our DNA is still wolf, of course. For example, my parents are much older than they seem - as are the Fabrays and Holly. Mike and Artie might be the oldest in the pack though but I won't ask their true age because I don't want to know and I know they don't want to share.

Those boys have the hardest history out of us all. They lost two sets of family. First when they were bitten they lost their human born family and then they lost their pack. They've seen the dark side of being changed and I feel for them while I worry for Kurt and Rachel. One day they will have to lose their human families and that's never easy. Their families will age while they will remain nearly the same. It's cruel and unfair which is why I don't like turning humans. No one should have to watch someone they love die. No one.

I've explained all of this to Kurt and he accepted his destiny but Rachel is still very much unaware of these facts and I'm unsure if I should be the one to tell her or allow Quinn too. This is why we let Rachel choose in the first place but we did leave a big part out which could have possibly been the deal breaker. We left the part out about losing everything and everyone she loves in order to live as a creator of the night. I personally blame myself for not stopping the rogue in the first place. These are my grounds, my reasonability.

I should have stopped this all, Rachel should not be a wolf now. Yes, I have no doubt that she was going to end up a member of my clan but it shouldn't have happened that way. She should have been informed of everything that comes with being a supernatural creator. I love her, I do, her scent mixed with mine claiming her as pack so my love is built into her and this is not something I ever wish to tell someone I love. I hope she does not end up hating us because of this. I really hope she doesn't hold this against Quinn. I understand the rogue was skilled and able to hide his identity by taking one of my pack members. I still should have known.

Yet here we are with another unpacked wolf, now walking right into my school as a human. I still do not understand how that is possible. I've never met an unmarked wolf like this, all intelligent member of our kind are claimed by an Alpha, but this one is walking right into my school, on my land? Is it possible that this is the red wolf, and its making everyone see things that aren't there in order to penetrate my grounds and wreak havoc on my people? If so, why would it disguise as a rogue anyway? This is strange.

"I hate to interrupt your inner monologue, Alpha, but we really must hurry before Quinn does something rash. I understand that I have little say in what happens and what doesn't but I feel I must warn you that my mate is on the brink of doing something extremely dangerous, and if I do say so myself, stupid - just plain stupid. So can we please step on it?" Rachel conveys nervously from the passenger seat. It's somewhat comforting, hearing her ramble like before she was changed. It shows the shift didn't really alter her personality, just like with Kurt. Even though part of me did want it to calm her, I'm glad it didn't.

Berry is right, my Second is on the very edge of a frenzy but then again almost the entire pack is also. It's perceived as a challenge when a wolf not of our own walks on into our territory unannounced. Usually, if we have visitors we are warned beforehand, and this has happened once - Harmony. At one point she wasn't a member of my clan, but that's a story for another time, really. Not once has a wolf not of our own stepped into our school. Kurt and Quinn have the highest chance of losing it, and maybe that's what the red wolf would want. It wants to expose my pack - ending in our extinction.

"Relax pup, you have to for Q. What you feel, so does she so keep calm and it'll help keep her from frenzy as long as possible. As a matter a fact, Rach, take my hand. Pack contact - especially Alpha contact will help you settle." I remove one hand from the steering wheel and offer it to her.

She takes my hand and leans into over the center console, trying to be as close as possible to get the best effect. Quinn's feelings aren't her own, and neither are Rachel's and right now my Second needs to feel me so I have to use her mate to do so. I put one arm around Berry, pulling her further into me in what could be easily seen as cuddling. This would have freaked me out before, being so close to Miss perfect Berry but now I'm even enjoying the embrace - not romantically. You know how, no matter what is wrong, a mother's touch is always comforting? Well this is kind of like that, but I don't see Berry as my kid.

"I don't know what frenzy means, but it obviously isn't a wanted happening. This is extremely comforting Santana - it has such a calming effect on me and is even making Quinn relax just a bit but not enough. Under any other circumstance, I'm sure I could have fallen asleep right now but with my mate on a murderous rampage that cannot be the case this instance. " Rachel says with a slight edge in her voice. Even though she is relaxing, Quinn's not. If my Second is angry, so is her mate, no matter what. Rachel is just fighting fire with ice right now and it's a losing battle, from what I can see.

As we pull into the school parking lot, a scent hits me and sends a chill down my spine. Not a bad chill - a refreshing one that makes every sense in my body heighten and my heart skip beats. My breathing is all over the place as I take in the tangy smell of my mate. She's here. It's Brittany.

Rachel has her own mate to worry about so unlike me she doesn't take the time to let a smell sink into her soul, no - she bolts straight to the entrance without so much as looking back. Her wolf is running on human legs. Suddenly I remember why I'm here. The rogue is Brittany and my Second is in frenzy because of it. She wants to kill Brittany. A growl rips through my throat and my body starts to shake with pure rage. No one will touch my white wolf.

My eyes glow gold, my teeth lengthen, my nails sharpen, and my wolf is coming out to play. I race to the double doors Berry just rushed through without an obstacle in my way. It's mid period so no one is around to block my way. They were lucky today cause I would kill anyone that came in the way of me protecting my mate.

"Anyone that lays a hand on the rogue will die. That is not a threat but a promise. I will kill you personally. Second, you better end this now before I end you." I growl to my entire pack telepathically. I am not Santana right now. I'm an Alpha protecting her Prima.

A cry of anger comes from Rachel as I pass her. Even though she had a head start I'm faster, much faster. She, like me is just trying to protect her love. Even if I don't really even know who my mate is, I already love her. It's in my DNA. Rachel knew from the second she stepped out the car who Quinn was up against. She's the only one besides myself that had encounter the scent before.

The entire packs scent is coming from Holly's classroom, along with another scent. Brittany. I pull open the door without turning the knob resulting in breaking the lock which, for some reason, was latched. This makes me growl entering the room. I come to a halt at what I see. Quinn is being held in a corner by Kurt and Holly. Her face is distorted, she's ready for battle and this makes me release another growl, this time in warning.

I haven't looked at my mate yet, you would think I'd focus on her but my instincts are to protect her, which is making me focus on the danger directed her way instead of on her herself. I can feel her though and what she feels is only making me angrier. She's not mad, she's horrified. My blood boils at the thought.

"Let her go now! She wants to be a big wolf then let her be." My wolf speaks for me while I start going into frenzy.

I've never really went into frenzy before so this is new. It doesn't feel good to be out of control of my own body. My wolf is running the show now. My thoughts aren't even my own. My body does as my wolf says.

"No one is holding her Alpha, we're holding Quinn until you got here so you could have the honors of killing the bitch yourself." Sam snaps with his wolf brown eyes blaring.

My wolf uses my arm and grabs him by the neck, throwing him across the room. I would have done that either way. No one calls my mate out of her name unless it's Prima.

"You threaten my mate? You speak badly of your Prima? You wish death, pup?" I jump on him and growl into his face. He whimpers while shacking, his eyes are human again.

"Release her! As Alpha I order you to do so or else you will end up just like her! No one threatens my Prima and lives! Let her fucking go! " I scream across the room. The entire pack is in a state of panic, except Quinn. It's too late for her. Her wolf has her mind and body just like mine does.

This is going to happen. I am going to battle my second in command in the middle of a damn classroom during school hours. My bones crack and my body shifts. My cloths rip and my skin is replaced with black fur. My pack has no choice but to release Quinn. They have to follow there Alpha's order. So here now in a small classroom two wolfs running on rage and adrenaline.

Kurt and Holly let go of the large gray wolf but not unharmed; they both have flesh wounds marking their face and arms from the nails of a frenzied wolf. Once they drop her so she standing on all fours, she doesn't even make eye contact with me. I know where's she's looking - my mate. Her light gray fur stands on end and she goes to strike.

I pounce in her direction but only to come up short. I catch air. Swiftly I turn back around so I can attack but only to find my Second once again pinned up to another wall but this time not by Kurt or Holly but by Rachel. The sight would be funny if I didn't want to rip Quinn's throat to pieces at the moment. Somehow, some way Berry is holding a huge angry wolf up to a wall and not budging a bit.

"Let her go, pup." I mentally order Rachel and she shakes her head at me.

She is interfering in me doing what I must - defending my mates' honor. I growl and Berry nuzzles into her mates fur while holding her tighter. Unlike with the other two wolves that were holding her, Quinn hasn't hurt Rachel at all. Not one scratch. But that doesn't mean she's not trying to break free. I step forward once again.

Rachel turns her head and red eyes flash before my own, she's protecting her mate as I am my own. She's not offering a battle though; she's simply blocking me from getting to Quinn. I feel her fear on top of another's that is not my own but it might as well will be. My mate is still scared. Instead of being angrier this time, it makes me want to whimper.

Rachel has better control then I thought she would. She's just a day old pup and she's doing amazing but this is Berry we are talking about - she's a perfectionist about everything so what else did I expect? Her only anger is coming from Quinn, but even that descending.

"Santana I know you're in there, please don't take Quinn. I can get her to stop. I promise, just don't hurt her. I just got her, don't make me lose her. I'm begging you, Alpha, please." She pleads while still holding her mate. Her tears pool in her new brown eyes and I can sense her heart breaking.

My wolf is becoming tamer as the moments pass so I nod my head in my newest pup's way. She breathes a watery 'thank you' and turns her focus back on Quinn. The wolf isn't fighting anymore but almost lying limp in her mate's arms. Rachel brings one hand up and starts to stroke the gray mane that rests upon her loves head.

"Relax Quinn, it's okay baby. Can you change back please? For me?" Rachel coos into the wolf's ear.

Sure enough, bones start cracking and cream flesh lays nude on the marble floor. She's shaking and weak. Feeling that there is no more threat, my bones start to reshape also until just like Quinn I'm laying very much naked on a cold floor. I'm shivering.

"Noah, Samuel, give me your shirts. Harmony, you know my locker combo, I have some clothes in there, but only one set so can someone find something for Santana? " Rachel asks slightly tinted red from seeing Quinn naked.

Puck hands Rachel his shirt leaving in a tang top. She takes the shirt and helps Quinn sit up while only focusing on her face out of respect. She slips the shirt over her head while Quinn slips her arms in the holes. The shirt covers just enough. Rachel then takes her mate in her arms and kisses her. They share a few lazy kisses before they get interrupted.

"Hot." Puck whispers, a snarl from both girls and a punch in the arm from Sam when he said something about Quinn and his sister. I didn't really catch it.

"Here hot stuff. Will is already on getting you some basketball shorts, for now put this on. You don't want your girl seeing the holy land just yet, do you?" Holly jokes gently while handing me Sam's oversized shirt.

I put the shirt on but it barely covers anything because my chest is obviously larger than Quinn's. Normally I have no problem with nudity, considering that everyone besides Rachel in this room has seen me naked plenty of times before. I never pictured meeting my mate like this - half naked after nearly killing my best friend.

Nothing is going as it is supposed to. I didn't want it this way. I wanted her to meet me - and this is going to sound lame - but, I wanted her to meet me in a more romantic way. I don't even know what I expected but it was definitely not this. I know she has seen me already, she's even looking at me right now, I can feel her eyes on me. I've never felt so naked in my life. I tug at the shirt to try and cover more but it doesn't help.

Finally Will walks in the room and hands me a large pair of McKinley red basketball shorts which I slide on quickly, muttering a low thanks.

"Go get her, chicka, she's been watching you. I swear I saw her check out your butt, and I bet she thinks it's cute. Hell, I even think it's cute." Holly winks at me and I can't help but chuckle and blush. She always knows how to make me feel better.

I slowly turn around my heart sinks in the best way possible. It may have even stopped for a few seconds. I can't breathe. The girl legitimately took my breath away. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. Everything about her is pure beauty. She is the definition of adorned.

Her eyes are the most amazing shade of blue, just like the white wolf from my dream, they are the same color. Her hair is golden blonde and in loose curls, which make her look even more beautiful then she already is. She is wearing the cutest yellow leg warmers on her arms which are holding her legs into her chest. She pulls it off. I can tell she's wearing a short sleeve blue shirt and it doesn't even match the rest her clothes but it's perfect, she's perfect.

My mouth runs dry as she watches me. Everything and everyone besides her has disappeared and we're staring at one another, unblinking, unmoving - just taking in each other. Her heart is pounding; the sound of it is the only thing that my ears hear.

If I were to die today, then I'd die happy because I've lived long enough to see what true beauty is. I lived long enough to experience what true love is, and I lived long enough to know that life isn't about power and greed but about love and the beauty it is. I know the real meaning of life, of my life and she is sitting about ten feet away from me looking into my soul.

"Isn't it beautiful guys, love at first sight? It's just like the movies. I feel just like I felt when I watched the notebook for the first time." Kurt says and I have no question that he's crying like a girl. I want to hurt him so bad right now but I can't even form correct thoughts at the moment. I'm under a spell and I've never been happier to not be able to hurt someone in my life.

"I know Kurt, I wish I had popcorn. This is epic; it's just like when Bella spotted Edward for the first time. I wonder which one will speak first. My money is on Santana, the blonde seems more hypnotized by her love. God it so romantic, isn't it Quinn? Wait, record this we can edit it for the wedding tape one day." I hear Berry whisper behind me.

"Ten bucks says the blonde cracks first. I can already tell San is so going to be whipped. Anyone want in this?"

"God Puck, you can't bet on love! It's rude and tasteless."

"Put me down for ten on Santana, she'll crack first. I can already see the vain in her head about to pop."

"Quinn!"

"I'm going to have to go with Puck on this one, sweet cheeks, I think the blonde is going to crack any second. I've never seen our Alpha like this and I've known her since she thought she was going to be a bear one day and not a wolf." I hear a few snickers from behind and I feel my face tint red. I could kill Holly.

"Rachel's right guys, I don't think you guys should be betting on this at all. I don't even think we should be in here right now. It's an invasion of privacy." Artie says and I can kiss him.

"Oh no, I am not missing this. I have no romance in my life and this is the closest I'm going to get so shh and let me enjoy the magic. Oh and ten on Santana, she'll definitely crack first." Kurt argues. He is on Puck and Sam duty with Rachel and Quinn. Holly has another thing coming all together.

"How did San get so lucky? That girl is hot as hell, I wouldn't mind tapping that a few times." Pucks whispers but I can hear him loud and clear.

That's the straw the broke the trance I was under and not in a good way. I blink a few times, jump to my feet, and launch at Puck. I try to grab his shirt but the thin tee rips easily, leaving him bare chested. He didn't even have time to try and stop me before I grab onto his neck. With inhuman strength I lift him off the ground and let his feet dangle.

"You don't touch her - you don't talk to her, you don't even look at her or else I will kill you without a second thought. Do you understand?" I say with a smile on my face, knowing full well it only freaks him out more. He gives the best nod he can muster under the circumstances. I drop him on the floor and he lands with a dud.

"Pay up. Come on, Kurt and I called that." I look at Quinn with wide eyes. I can't believe they're serious right now.

"No way," Puck interfered.

"If he wasn't a jackass then the blonde would have definitely spoke first!" Holly argues and I turn to her with the same wide eyes.

"Don't be a sore loser honey; it doesn't look good on you." Kurt says and I'm getting pissed.

"You guys are ridiculous!" I shout.

"I agree, if Noah and Miss Holiday were going to make the bet, then they should at least follow through no matter how tasteless said bet was." Berry says shaking her head. These people are unbelievable.

"Okay fine, here." Puck says handing Rachel a ten dollar bill in defeat.

"Hey! That mine." Quinn goes to grab the money only to have the bill pulled away by none other than Berry herself.

"Nu-ah hot stuff, you're a married women now so now all your money goes to the wife. Tough break sweetness." Holly says while handing Kurt a fresh bill.

"Sweetie, don't pout, you'll get wrinkles." Kurt says and I also want to laugh at how insane they are acting.

"Um, San?" Mike nudges me.

"What?" I shout annoyed and he flinches back.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and a shock shoots through me. My knees give in and I almost fall until an arm wraps around me prevents that. My heart beat has skyrocketed and I sink into the touch. It's her, it's my mate. Brittany.

"Wow." Is breathed into my ear and I shiver, sinking further into her.

Just then the bell rings and the hallways start to fill with noisy teenagers. Brittany gets startled by the bell and jumps back, releasing me in the process causing me pout for the first time in my life. I felt cold air and even a cold floor, but I haven't really been cold since the first time I shifted. A wolf doesn't really get cold – yes, we feel it but it doesn't affect us. For some reason my body is cold where her touch use to be.

A few students for Holly next class walk in and stop dead in their tracks. That's right the room is destroyed, desks lay all over the place broken, books are ripped, even the chalkboard is damaged.

"Miss Holiday?" A cheerio says from the door way.

"Class is canceled for the rest of the day. No questions, just free A's all around. Now enjoy your free period!" Holly announces and with that the class leaves not questioning their free grades.

"So, what's the plan? Do we go to our next class or what?" Harmony asks everyone, but I know the question was more so for me than anyone.

"Go home, relax while you can. We have a lot to talk about tonight and it's not only about turning from an over excited human to an over excited, horny wolf. By the way, I do have a nose I can smell that you're turned on and so can everyone else in the room." I shout, breaking apart Rachel and Quinn's make out season. That's nasty.

"What about her?" Sam says pointing to the blonde standing behind me.

"Don't worry about Brittany, she's none of your concern. Now just go and make sure you're at the clearing by sun set. It's mandatory." I explain and everyone starts to clear out but me and Brittany.

I turn to her and take a deep breath. It suddenly occurs to me I have no idea what to say. How do I even go about this? Do I just come out and ask her to imprint or is it too soon? Wait, of course it's too soon. I should have talked to my parents about his beforehand but it's not like I had much of a warning.

"Who are you?" She speaks for the first time, looking into my eyes as if she'll find the answers within them.

"My name is Santana Lopez." I answer and she shakes her head, now confusing me.

"No Santana, who are you?" She asks again and stresses the word 'are'.

Does she mean my pack status? She had to have heard them talking about me being the Alpha of this area. I really have no idea what she means.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean." I say, confused and she gives me a tight lip smile.

"Who are you to me, Santana?" she pushes and my heart sinks.

Does she really not know I'm her mate? How could she not know? She has to feel it, I can feel her feeling it.

"You should know the answer to that Brittany." I explain in a sad voice. A smile lights her face and the hurt I was feeling seconds ago is forgotten.

I guess this is what people mean when they say love is blind. One second you can be hurting and with just a simple smile, your entire world flips and you feel like you're flying and nothing can touch you. From this moment I vow to make her smile as much as possible.

"I don't know how you know my name, but I like hearing your voice say it. Wait, that's weird. Forget I said that." She's so cute; I swear her blush is the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"It's okay, I like saying your name." I reassure her and she gives me another million dollar smile that leaves me weak at the knees.

"I feel you, Santana. I don't know why or how but there's something about you. It's like you're inside of me somehow. Like, you've always been there but now seeing you it all makes sense. It clicks. I should be freaking out right now with everything that just happened but I can't find it in myself to care while looking at you. I must sound like a like a nut job right now, I'm sorry. " She explains and my heart feels like it just might explode.

She takes a few steps back possibly thinking that she scared me or something when in reality she made me feel closer to her. She knows who I am, she feels me and that's amazing. She starts pacing back and forth. I walk up to her and block her from walking further. Now that I really get to look at her I notice she is a little bit taller than me, not by much but enough that I have to look up into her eyes. I bring my hand up and cup her chin between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Come somewhere with me?" I ask and she nods without resistance. God, she smells amazing. I wonder if this is how Berry makes Q feel and if that's the case then it's still gross.

I start to walk and notice that she's not following behind, so I turn back her way. She was watching me walking away; it's odd but not something to dwell on. I walk back her way and offer my hand, which she accepts right away. She laces our fingers together and it's a perfect fit - just like puzzle pieces. I lead her out into the hallway and in my moment of bliss, I forgot we weren't the only people around.

"Hey Lopez." Some jock says. I don't even know his name so I ignore him and start to walk faster with Brittany in toe. The kid keeps up and it feels like he's stalking me.

"So here's the deal, since you're always with your gang or what I never get to talk to you but since now it's just you and the new girl I wa…"

"Brittany, her name is Brittany." I cut him off with a glare and come to a stop.

"Yeah her or whatever. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? Breadsticks, maybe this Friday?" He asks almost shyly. What are the odds of this happening now?

"No." Is said, but not from my mouth.

"I wasn't asking you, new girl, I was asking Lopez." He blows Brittany off and she tightens her grip on my hand to the point it's almost painful.

"No." She growls this and I know it's more her wolf then anything herself.

At this point the halls are pretty much empty besides us three. I pull on Brittany to get her to move and she does, but then a hand stops me. Big mistake. In a blink of my eye my hand is empty and a crash of metal engulfs the hallway. She has the jock face first in the locker and I smell blood.

"Her name is Santana and she doesn't want to go out with you. Do you, Santana?" She asks without looking about me.

"I really, really don't." I laugh out. Is it bad I think this is insanely hot?

"See, she doesn't want to go out with you." She then leans in and her eyes shine through as wolf. My breath hitches as she whispers in the shaking kids' ear, "If you ever come near her again, I will do worse then make your big nose bleed."

When she lets him go I don't even bother looking at him, throughout this whole thing I didn't even notice he had a big nose like Berry. I wonder if they're related. My mates' rage is coming off her like heat from the sun. A mad Brittany is a sexy Brittany, but this makes me wonder why she didn't go after Quinn before.

Now that I think of it, she could have taken her without even breaking a sweat - she is the white wolf after all. She was scared though, when I got there, Brittany was scared.

"Are you mad? I didn't mean to hurt him." She says nervously while biting her nails, invading my thought process.

"No of course not, I was just thinking. Come on let's get out of here." I take her hand once more and we exit the school and walk through the parking lot to my jeep.

The entire car ride is silent but not uncomfortably so. I drive with one hand, with the other is still having small circles drawn into it. It's amazing how we fall into touching like this with no problem, without even a second thought.

Once we pull up to my house I sigh. Puck would be home now and he has Sam with him. This is just great. I slam my door alerting them I'm home and not happy they are here. Brittany stays close behind as I open the front door. Of course they would be right in the living room.

"Welcome home sis. We got pizza." Puck offers without looking up from his game.

"Why are you here?" I ask, annoyed.

"I live here." He shrugs.

"Leave." I demand.

"No." He pauses the game and looks at me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, flabbergasted.

"Hi Brittany, it's good to see you again, my name is Puck. I'm Santana's brother, if you she didn't tell you. This here is my best friend and brother Sam, which I'm sure she also didn't tell you." He stands and offers his hand to my mate which she shakes.

"Nice to meet you both." She waves at Sam and he nods in acknowledgment.

"Okay, now that everyone knows each other, you can leave. Lock the door the way out."

"I'm not leaving, San. This is my home too and I'm sick of being kicked out of everywhere. Q just kicked us out of that house cause I think she's getting it on with Berry or whatever and we have nowhere else to go. So no, I'm not leaving, I'm going to sit her with my bro and eat junk food while killing zombies." Puck explains.

"I don't give a fu.." a hand on my shoulder makes the words die on my lips.

"Show me your room?" She asks innocently enough for me to know she meant nothing sexual, but not for a guy to read it the same way.

"Get it S!" Puck shouts as we leave the room hand in hand and I shot him the middle finger.

I thank whatever god there is I cleaned my room last night so she doesn't have to walk into my mess. I usher her in. Now my nerves are heightened. I've never had someone I liked in my room. Then again I've never really liked anyone. So this is a double first. She stands next to my bed unsurely and I walk over and sit down. I look up at her from my bed and take her hand pulling her to sit next to me.

"You're a wolf." She states. I was expecting that.

"So are you." I retort and her eyes grow in size.

"You know?" She asked and I can't tell if she's joking or not.

"Of course I know." I state in a cool tone.

"How? What gave it away? Was it when I pushed that kid into the locker?" She asks frantically.

What does she mean how? She should know how. It's not really something you can explain so much. It's almost like a feeling you get. You can just sense it I guess. Also wolf scent is different from human, it's more potent in a way.

This really is not the conversation I saw taking place. This girl is a complete mystery to me. She came out of nowhere seemingly unknown that I'm aware of. I can tell she's being honest and not playing games with me because like many mates I'm starting to really feel her. We're becoming connected.

She starts to slowly run her fingers down my arms suddenly and my hairs stand on end. Her breathing has changed to ragged and uneven.

"Brittany?" I ask unsurely.

I've never been looked at like she's looking at me. It's like she's trying to see into me, well at least her wolf is trying to because her eyes have switched. I'll admit, it's a little unnerving having her look at me this way.

"Mine." She states in an even voice showing no emotion at all while looking into my eyes.

"What?" I say, barely audible.

My heart jumped into my throat. She smells so good, and being this close almost hurts because I can't touch her like I really want to. I want to kiss her, hold her, love her, and make her mine. She's too close and not close enough.

"Mine." She says again in the same tone as the first time. Her teeth grow and her wolf is showing through for some reason. This is strange. There'd no reason for frenzy but she's showing all the signs of going into it.

Before I can respond she quickly straddles me and pushes me into the mattress. Her teeth sink into my shoulder blade and I hiss at the sudden act. It's not painful at all, but from what I've been told it never is. She's imprinting on me. My eyes slip close and roll to the back of my head as my instincts take over. I pull her closer into me as she marks me and run my fingers in her blonde locks. This feels amazing. Everything about is overwhelming, orgasmic even.

I should be mad she didn't ask me before she did this like most wolfs would have but what's the point? She removes her teeth from me leaving a mark of her claim on me. My wolf teeth come down and I repeat her actions resulting in her releasing a moan in pleasure. It's the sexiest sound I've ever heard. Once she started the imprinting process, I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to, which I didn't.

I needed to mark her. I want her to have my mark like I have hers. Everyone will know she's mine and I'm hers. My deepest desire is to put a mark over her heart and I want hers over mine. I control my urge though, keeping it at bay really.

I remove my teeth from her shoulder and seal it with a swift lick, causing it to heal but leaving the needed scar. I just claimed her as Pack by biting her like that. The imprinting bite and pack bite are so closely linked that I did both without really knowing it. It's easier to mark pack without imprinting because the one bite is deeper than the other. The imprinting bite is slightly deeper so it will scar while the pack with is just breaking the skin.

Brittany's breathing is irregular. She actually starts sniffing my neck, soaking up my scent but then I felt she stiffens. At an inhuman rate she jumps back and lands on her feet, her eyes and teeth back to normal.

"I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that." She says in a frantic voice with her hands above her head.

"It's okay. It's a little early but it's normal. You imprinted on me." I explain while sitting up.

I get off the bed and step toward her for her to only step back. She's fighting herself to stay away from me right now and it's killing me.

"What's that?" She asks.

I can't believe she doesn't know what that means. How is this possible?

"I don't know how anything is possible anymore but you don't have to be rude about it, I said I was sorry." She huffs and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her eyes go wide and jaw drops.

"I just heard you in my head." She says, shocked, running her fingers through her curls.

"Yeah it happens when you imprint and I also accidently marked you as pack but you didn't have one anyway so…" I shrug and try to act cool.

"Mark me? You marked me as what?" She asks and I'm starting to get worried.

"What do you know about Wolves Brittany?" I ask again.

"Nothing. Up until today I thought I was the only one." She explains, biting her finger nails.

I don't even have words right now. Standing here in front of me is one of the strongest Wolves in the world and she didn't know we even existed. She's my white wolf.

"You're a cub born." I state and it's fact. There's no way she doesn't know, her blood was never human.

"A what? Does that mean I'm like that movie Tee Wolf? Well I'm not - I looked it up, nothing bit me." She explains and I have no clue what she's talking about, but she's really cute explaining it.

I've been blocking out her thoughts, trying not in invade her privacy but fuck it, I really want to know what'd going on in her pretty little head right now. She feels really stressed and I want to know why but I don't want to seem pushy. I listen in on her inner thoughts.

"_What in the heck is imprinting? Why would I bite her and why did she bite me back. It felt so good thought. Who does that and why is she so damn pretty and why do I want to bite her again. She's a wolf and a black one too, I seen her before. I wonder if I should tell her about my dream. Maybe I should just tell Lord Tubbs later. God why does have to be so pretty and smell so good. I want to touch her."_

I'm blushing, I can't help it. She said I'm pretty. I feel like such a girl right now. Wait did she just say?

"What dream?" I ask breaking her inner thoughts.

"Huh?" She asks acting like she didn't hear me correctly, but we both know she did.

"Ask me about what dream?" I ask sitting back on my bed.

"You read my thoughts?" She asks kind of angry.

"You can read mine." I think and she coughs, not expecting me to reply that way.

Being and Alpha with a mate is very common of course, but the thing about it is that it can be difficult. Say we go into battle and my mate is there, I'll worry more about Brittany then I would about anyone else, even myself. A mate is number one to the world.

I think she's worried to sit next to me again cause she's still standing, keeping a distance from me. I huff and roll my eyes playfully at her, lifting my finger and signal for her to join me. Brittany gets the idea and sits back on the bed but keeps a safe distance from me.

"Now what dream?" I ask again.

"Um… last night I had like this crazy dream about this black wolf with these insane golden eyes and it was a girl, now that I think about it she kind of smelled just like you, and looked like you as wolf you. Okay, sorry that's weird. Well, anyway, we were in these woods and I was my other self, which was cool, but then the black wolf ran away from me so I chased her but it was….too late." She snarls.

This may sound odd to you but I find it comforting that only did she have a very similar dream as me but also she feels strongly enough about it to get upset.

"A red wolf got her?" I ask gently and her head shoots up and nods.

"How did you know?" She wonders.

"Because I had a dream about this really pretty white wolf last night also, but in my dream I couldn't save her." I explain.

"That's so weird. I'm a white wolf. Well I change into a white wolf." I swear this girl is going to be the death of me with how cute she is.

"I know, because my dream was about you, just like yours was about me. My wolf is black with gold eyes." I nudge her.

"That makes no sense. People don't dream of someone they've never met. Even I know that." She replies skeptically.

"You're right, people don't. But wolves do. It's common." Without even noticing it we've moved closer together. We're practically touching.

"How do you know all this stuff?" She asks and now it's time to get down to business.

I have so many questions but I don't want to scare her off. She is one of the strongest two Wolves in history. She is mated to the other one and has no clue what everything means. She imprinted on me and has no clue what she did or why. She also didn't know she's on pack land and I bet she still can't really tell she is a new member of our pack. There is no question that this girl is a cub born. I don't comprehend why she is so clueless but I can tell she's not playing from her general confusion.

"Brittany, I'm a cub born wolf and you are too. I can sense it, smell it even. That means you are full blood wolf. Both of your parents have the wolf gene. At first I thought maybe you were playing games, acting like you don't know who I am, but then I realized when you imprinted on me and freaked that you really have no clue, do you?" I ask, not really expecting her to answer.

She stays quiet, letting what I just told her sink in. I can feel a range of emotions going through her body. Confusion, sadness, emptiness, and a lot of anger.

"You're wrong!" She yells, jumping to her feet and heading toward my door. I beat her there and block her.

"Just relax - I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't go." I beg and I know I sound pathetic but I don't care. I just found her.

"Let me leave. I want to go. My father will be wondering where I am if I don't go soon." She lies and I know it because I can feel her guilt as she does it.

"You're lying." I state and stand my ground. I really don't know what I did to upset her, but I can't let her leave. It would hurt too much. Not giving in to what she wants is bothering me, but giving in to letting her walk away would hurt more.

"I don't even know you okay? I don't know why I'm here and why your dumb friends locked me in a damn classroom while one of them apparently wanted to kill me. I don't know why I bit you and you bit me. I don't know why you're trying to feed me lies but I do know I want to leave. Now let me go." She says, but not angrily. She can't really be mad at me and I bet that bothers her more.

"You do know me." I whisper, near defeat trying to keep my tears from falling.

Do you know how painful it is to find your mate and have them not want to be around you? Of course you wouldn't. It's worse than anything I've ever felt in my life. My heart feels like its shattered. I am nothing without my mate. Sure, I was fine before her but then I found the missing piece only to find out she may not want to be part of my puzzle. The messed up thing is that this is hurting her too and she's still fighting to leave.

"I've never met you." She says softly and doesn't look up at me. All the fight is drained from her voice.

"That doesn't mean you don't know me." I press and she looks up at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, that kind of does mean that Santana. You can't know a complete stranger." She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. If this was anyone else I'd make a sly comment and roll my eyes but I can't do that to her.

I don't give her a vocal reply. I step away from the door and pull her into me, resulting in her taking a sharp breath. She doesn't even try to push me away. I don't think she has the will power to do that, honestly. She sinks into my arms and actually starts to take in my scent. She nuzzles into my neck and my heart jumps. She feels so perfect in my arms. Even though I'm shorter it doesn't feel awkward. It's the perfect fit.

"You know me." I breathe into her ear and she shivers.

"I don't know how though. Why do I feel like this?" She says into my neck and her lips graze my skin.

"I don't want you to get upset again." I explain, because I'm scared explaining that I am her soul mate may be a little much for now.

"I can't promise I won't get upset but I can promise I won't leave if I do. For some reason I don't think I can anyway." She slips her arms lower around my waist and pulls me closer into her. I sigh into her, loving every second us holding each other.

"I'm your mate, Brittany. Like soul mate. That's why you had a dream about me last night - that happens when a wolf is about to meet their mate. The dream is kind of like the pregame for the big show." I explain and start to untangle myself from her so I can see her face.

When I pull away her face is hard like she's thinking, but I don't want to evade her mind again. She didn't seem to like it the last time.

"That kind of actually makes sense. I heard a girl voice talking about me being your mate before. I thought it my own thought but then a conversation started happening in my own mind and I wasn't even involved. It was kind of rude, now that I think of it, but anyway - they were talking about you and how you found your mate or whatever… so I guess they meant me?" She rambles again and I resist the urge to learn in and kiss the slight pout off her face.

"I heard them too. That was Rachel and Quinn, they're newly mated themselves. And yes, they were talking about you. That's why you feel so connected to me. It's our birth right to be together. It was meant to be since before we could even walk let alone turn into wolfs. Mates are like that. Always there, waiting to be found." I inform her.

"Why do I feel like there is so much I don't know?" She asks me.

"That's because is there is so much I have to show you and teach you. Don't worry, I'll help you every step of the way." I nuzzle my head into her chest.

"Me imprinting on you was what? Like wolf marriage? If so, I'm so sorry I didn't make it more special." She rambles and I melt on the inside.

"No, not marriage, but kind of like becoming engaged. Just instead of a ring you get a scar. I guess we get the short end of the stick huh?" I laugh and she shakes her head.

"No everyone else has the short end of the stick because I'm engaged to the prettiest girl in the world." She kisses my cheek and I melt.

This day just got a whole lot better. Now I guess it's time to introduce two new members to the pack and one future Prima.

Please Review.


End file.
